Enjaulado
by river7black
Summary: La vida de Alice hace tiempo que ha perdido su brillo, es monótona, gris y sin perspectivas de mejorar. Al menos, hasta que un alto rango militar le hace una propuesta que no puede rechazar: sus sueños hechos realidad a cambio de ocuparse de una celda muy especial con un preso muy particular.
1. Chapter 1

Se sentía como pez fuera del agua, llevaba casi dos años trabajando en el Pentágono y estaba reviviendo la misma sensación del primer día que Ecoclean la derivó allí.

Impactante y sobre todo robusto y gigantesco, el complejo de edificios se levantaba en gris cemento y piedra, la gente trajeada entraba y salía a toda velocidad completamente separados de los miles de turistas que se agolpaban entre flashes de fotos y visitas guiadas al otro lado del complejo.

Pero en esta ocasión, era peor, mucho peor. No iba a su querida planta quinta, donde conocía cada azulejo y recoveco; quien tiraba los papeles por el suelo y quien los reciclaba.

La habían citado en la segunda Planta del departamento Militar de Asuntos Especiales, uno de los más restringidos de todo el Pentágono, indicándole que la recibiría el Coronel Harper.

Dios sabe que podía querer un Coronel del Ministerio de Defensa de la chica que limpiaba las oficinas.

Había llegado a un recibidor donde una secretaria la observo por encima de las gafas parándose con intención en su sencillo informe blanco y en sus deportivas que chirriaban al andar por el suelo recién pulido como antes de informarle que el Coronel estaba en el sótano tercero.

Un soldado al parecer mudo la había escoltado hacia allí, pasando en el camino varios controles identificativos y de metales cada vez mas exhaustivos, haciendo oídos sordos a sus preguntas.

Estaba bajando en un ascensor interminable muchos metros bajo tierra cuando lo comprendió, que no solo era una zona más del Pentágono, si no que era "la zona" aquella de la que todos los medios de comunicación se habían hecho eco durante semanas, un escalofrío recorrió su piel, el asesino del Presidente, el mutante.

El Coronel había sido franco y veloz en sus explicaciones, sin mediar ni tan siquiera un saludo y al verle la cara de desorientación había bajado el tono a uno mucho más camelador y convincente.

El pasillo por el que se adentraban era tan blanco y luminoso que casi le dañaba la vista, un espacio diáfano y minimalista que se extendía hasta una nueva puerta de metal blindado, un nuevo nivel de Seguridad, pertrechada por una veintena de militares armados tiesos como estatuas.

Se había quejado, aunque sus leves protestes cayesen en saco roto, la suave replica había consistido en un buen aumento de sueldo y una seguridad que le había garantizado una y otra vez.

Como negarse ante un hombre de tanta presencia, le resultaba difícil expresar sus duras sobre ese uniforme militar plagado de medallas relucientes y la pose recta y orgullosa que las lucía.

\- Como ves, todo el conducto carece nada metal, ha sido todo un reto de ingeniería, es la celda más segura del mundo con toda clase de medidas añadidas dadas las habilidades de nuestro nuevo preso. - explicó mientras se paseaba por la habitación con las manos a la espalda.

Coronel William Harper, le parecía muy joven para su rango, sobre la mitad de la treintena, aunque lucia las sienes plateadas y líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos.

\- No habrá guardias guardando la celda solo el agente que le llevará la bandeja de comida, Magneto es peligroso con una habilidad aún más peligrosa dados los tiempos que corren, todo contiene metal, a pesar de los controles de seguridad... en fin los técnicos han sugerido que cuanta menos presencia humana esté en contacto con él mejor para todos – frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mostrando su descontento, le dio la sensación de que iba a empezar a despotricar sobre incompetencias y culpas, pero relajo el gesto y volvió a dirigirse a ella en el mismo tono afable y conciliador. - Dado tu ejemplar expediente eres la candidata ideal para el puesto, estamos dispuestos a reducir tu zona de trabajo y limitarla solo a esta planta y con el aumento de sueldo no veo el porqué de tu reticencia. -

Alice estaba nerviosa, este lugar no le gustaba, el plástico, el blanco nuclear por todas partes y la celda, un agujero en el suelo de paredes transparentes y cadenas, de tela y plástico, pero cadenas, al fin y al cabo.

\- Estuve seis meses en la Prisión de Waterlow – empezó a explicarse.

\- Sí, otro de los motivos por los que eres la ideal para el puesto – la interrumpió

\- Pedí a Ecoclean el traslado por que aborrecía tratar con presos, me causa cierta ansiedad ver hombres encerrados – prosiguió sintiéndose algo ridícula a medida que lo decía.

El Coronel Harper emitió un suspiro cansado antes de darle la espalda situándose frente a la celda.

\- He visto tu expediente, eres muy joven y sé que no estarás toda la vida fregando suelos, no eres madre soltera, ni tienes cargas familiares importantes, salvo una considerable deuda en gastos médicos de tu hermana. Mis condolencias, es muy injusto que una chica tan joven enfermara de ese modo, a mi cuñado se lo detectaron hace unas semanas, cáncer de huesos, mi mujer está destrozada. – posó la mano en su hombro y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa - En fin, son menos horas y más dinero, una buena posibilidad para cerrar este negro capitulo y seguir con tu vida, podrías seguir estudiando, el Pentágono tiene planes de ayuda para sus trabajadores, cursos, becas, esas cosas.

\- Los conozco, pero yo no soy trabajadora del Pentágono sino de EcoClean, los solicité el año pasado y me dijeron que no podía por ser empleada de una empresa externa- replicó ella.

\- Si aceptas, me encargare de que no solo optes a ello, si no que te lo concedan. Eres la única empleada de la limpieza con experiencia con presos y te quiero en este puesto. ¿Qué me dice señorita Berry? -

Estrechó su mano con desgana, mostrando su consentimiento, El coronel siguió parloteando acerca de su horario flexible y las increíbles medidas de seguridad, de que tendría un psicólogo a su disposición en caso de sentirse abrumada y que habrían cámaras controlando los pasillos 24 horas y que toda la planta estaba preparada para inundarse en caso de intento de fuga.

Alice dejo de escucharlo, un leve pitido en sus oídos la había desconectado y solo podía mirar la blanca y nívea celda donde no había nada que pudiese ocultarla de la mirada distante de Erik Lehnsherr.

"Nos estará escuchando" se preguntó algo asustada.

\- Magnifico- exclamó el militar chocando las palmas con entusiasmo – vamos a la enfermería a que le tomen una muestra de sangre y demás, y habremos acabado. Ha tomado la decisión correcta señorita Candau –

\- Pase la revisión médica hace solo unas semanas – replico ella.

\- Este departamento pertenece a Defensa, ya sabe, a los burócratas les encanta complicarlo todo. Sígame después la acompañare a que la informen sobre esas ayudas.

\- Tengo fobia a las agujas, pánico mas bien. Necesito tomarme tranquilizantes y mentalizarme, no le importa que venga mañana por la mañana en el horario que usted me indique. –

\- No, ha de hacerse ahora – replico cortante.

\- Pero señor...-

El coronel paro en seco y la agarró del brazo con suavidad pero contundencia.

\- Mire no va a salir de aquí hasta que no le saquemos sangre, ni para ir al baño, entendido. La atiborrare a valium si hace falta-

La comprensión llego a ella de repente.

\- Piensa que puedo ser como él – susurro incrédula.

\- El riesgo no es cero, esta situación es delicada y tomaremos las medidas que sea preciso, ahora acompáñeme –

\- ¿Entonces hay más como el? – preguntó curiosa.

\- A partir del lunes podrá preguntárselo usted misma, eso estaría bien, si se hace su amiga y le sonsaca información, le aseguro que se la pagaré a precio de oro. Ese canalla parece haber perdido el habla.

Horas mas tarde, con dos calmante en la sangre, tras firmar un contrato, cientos de documentos de confidencialidad y entrevistarse en ese mismo momento con la directora del Plan de ayudas del Pentágono, una señora cincuentona y muy agradable que le dejo claro que aprobaría cualquiera de los Planes que solicitase. Se lo agradeció en demasía con la somnolente felicidad que te dan los tranquilizantes.

Cuando subió a su diminuto apartamento en el barrio mas barato de la ciudad, dos lineas de bus y quince paradas de metros después, con las drogas desapareciendo de su organismo y una carpeta enorme a reventar de información, escuchó otra vez los gritos de su vecina y empezó a sentirle a salvo, lejos de esa horrible jaula blanca y de la sonrisa embaucadora del Coronel.

Tras leerse la pila de formularios y ofertas de planes empezó a animarse poco a poco, tenia el futuro solucionado, todo aquello por lo que había luchado, que tantes veces le habian negado estaba al alcance de su mano.

"Soy una miedica irremediable solo es un hombre y no es como si no se lo mereciese"

No se lo había contado a nadie en todo el fin de semana, se había quedado haciendo números y repasando minuciosamente las ofertas de estudio a las que optaba, sin poder creerse su suerte.

El domingo antes de enfrentarse a su última noche antes de su nuevo destino, mientras hacia la cena llamó a su mejor y única amiga, Chloe, quien llevaba un par de años residiendo en Nueva York.

\- ¿Alice no deberías estar trabajando? – Le preguntó sorprendida. Se apresuró a explicárselo todo mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas, un feo vicio que no terminaba de corregir

\- ¿Pero es estupendo, ya era hora que te visitase el duendecillo de la buena suerte, y cual has escogido? -

\- El más amplio, la beca es muy generosa y no tengo que pagar nada, me darán los libros en unas semanas, és para trabajar en el Servicio Histórico del Pentágono, en el área de Bibliotecas.

\- ¿Biblioteca? Solo tú elegirías algo tan aburrido, ¿no hay nada de espía o agente del Área 51?

\- Pero Chloe tengo que estar con Magneto, bueno el señor Lehnsherr. - se quejó

\- ¿Y qué? Has dicho que la seguridad es máxima, además, tu decías que la cárcel te daba mal rollo por el tema de los presos Alice, pero este no es un pobre padre de familia obligado a delinquir para darle pan a sus hijos, es el psicópata que mató al Presidente, no le hables, limpia y vete a casa a seguir con tu vida. - sentenció.

Adoraba a Chloe por la alegre simplicidad con la que llenaba sus días, por el modo inherente y natural en que transformada los problemas en simples trámites cuando a ella le ocurría justo lo contrario todo se le hacía más grande y complicado.

\- Tienes razón, tratare de enfocarlo de ese modo –

\- Es malvado Ali, que seas su cuidadora ya es más de lo que merece. Que le den-

\- Te quiero Chloe – añadió con una sonrisa

Continuaron hablando un buen rato más, acerca de Chloe y su emocionante vida de policía en Nueva York, de un viaje para verse que siempre se posponía en el tiempo y de lo mucho que se echaban de menos.

Cuando colgó se sentía mucho más relajada, más optimista, con ganas de comerse el mundo. Ni siquiera se acordará de su nueva tarea, estaba centrada directamente en el periodo en que no tuviese que fregar la celda de un terrorista, ni la de nadie más.

\- Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez más cosas empiecen a mejorar – les dijo a sus gatitos Darcy y Elizabeth que maullaron como respuesta.

Tres horas después dando vueltas por la cama sus buenos pensamientos empezaban a desvanecerse.

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, estaba aún oscuro cuando se bebiendo ingentes cantidades de café aguado bajó a su lugar favorito del barrio: la Librería-Biblioteca de Antúan Ollard.

El Sr Ollard era un emigrante francés que se acercaba a la tercera edad, demasiado alto para no tener carne sobre los huesos y con unos ojos siempre entrecerrados que la recibían como si fuese parte de su familia.

Su pequeño negocio recibía una mísera subvención y algunos libros viejos y raídos por estar incluida en la lista de biblioteca municipales, eso provocaba un eterno aroma a libro viejo que le encantaba.

\- ¡Señorita Berry, que temprano viene hoy! – exclamó sonriente atusándose el poco pelo que le quedaba – ¿En que le puedo ayudar? Acabo de levantar la persiana –

\- Es un poco extraño, quería consultar la sección de prensa, buscaba información sobre el suceso de hace poco más de un año, quería todo lo relacionado con Erik Lehnsser –

El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido.

\- Hay algo aquí y allá, ese indeseable levantó un gran revuelo, siéntese querida, ¿ha desayunado ya? Tengo algún que otro bollito por aquí y le puedo hacer algo de café ahora que no hay nadie - le ofreció en un susurro.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero ya he tomado algo, solo son unas consultas antes de trabajar, tengo un par de horas libres.

\- Muy bien, se lo muestro. La información está algo dispersa. Vamos a ver que sacamos -

Horas mas tarde jadeaba sin resuello mientras corría hacia el autobús, la lectura la había absorbido tanto como horrorizado, pero tras decenas de artículos se había forjado su propia opinión, el Señor Lenhsherr era un alguien tan despreciable como excepcional

Ella quería ser una mujer optimista, lo había sido antes de que el cáncer emponzoñase a su madre y a su hermana, antes de que la vida la cubriese de deudas y el brillante futuro que le prometieron de niña se cambiase por un cubo y una fregona.

Quería ser positiva, pero a veces se lo ponían ciertamente complicado.

\- Pero Coronel Harper, me dijo que sería uno de sus agentes quien le llevaría la comida – exclamó – En el contrato no entraba dentro de mis funciones, además me redujo el horario, ese hombre no va a hacer todas sus comidas en las seis horas que trabajo aquí – exclamó indignada hacía el militar.

\- Ese hombre es el mayor criminal del mundo, que se dé con un canto en los dientes por tener alguna – replicó él.

El amable y comprensivo William Harper había dado paso a una versión más dura y seguramente más auténtica de sí mismo, los mismos ojos duros que habían insinuado que podría ser como "ellos".

En un despacho amplio, con miles de papeles acumulados en el escritorio, una belleza de madera de cerezo y decenas de títulos colgados en las paredes, la sentó examinando sus formularios.

\- Servicio de Bibliotecas, no suena demasiado emocionante, tal vez por eso le desagrade tanto el trabajo, es mucho más emocionante que limpiar despachos de oficinistas – comentó sarcástico, riéndose entre dientes, a lo que Alice frunció el ceño.

\- Aquí lo tiene, entrégueselo cuando acabe la jornada a Clarissa, la mujer que conoció el otro día, ¿Recuerda donde está su despacho? Bien, pero el asunto de las comidas queda zanjado y apresúrese su nuevo preso sigue en ayunas y ya es mas de mediodía-

"Genial, atado y hambriento."

Se dirigió al nivel de máxima seguridad rápidamente allí la esperaban tres controles distintos antes de dejarla pasar, observó a media docena de guardias apostados en las distintas puertas y entonces llego hasta sus blancos dominios, tras el ascensor infinito, una especie de túnel larguísimo repleto de soldados y al fondo la sala con la celda.

\- Cabo Farrow, soy Alice cada nos presentaron el viernes, soy la encargada de alimentar al preso y limpiar el conducto y la celda. El coronel Harper me indico que usted me enseñaría donde está el carro de la limpieza y supongo que también donde está la bandeja de las comidas.

Le resultaba gracioso que los militares se comportasen como si tuviesen perpetuamente una escoba metida por el trasero, el Cabo Farrow no la decepcionó y tras un automatizado gesto de saludo solo emitió un seco: "sígame"

Sin girarse a ver si cumplía su orden avanzó pasillo abajo con zancadas largas y rápidas hasta una puerta también blanca que pasaba casi desapercibida seguida de otras tantas.

\- Este es el cuarto de la limpieza, cogerá su carro y tras acabar lo dejara aquí; la puerta de la derecha es un baño y más adelante – cerro la puerta y siguió unos metros más – está la puerta donde guardamos entre otras cosas las bandejas de comida.

El cuarto era pequeño y como los otros dos también en blanco "no se calentaron mucho la cabeza con la decoración" Pensó sarcástica.

\- Esta es la nevera con las bandejas precocinadas, esta otra nevera es para los empleados – iba abriendo y señalando a medida que se explicaba – en este pequeño armario encontraba cubiertos, platos y servilletas, sobre él un microondas de uso común, y una papelera. Cuando el sujeto acabe de comer recogerá la bandeja con los desperdicios y los tirara aquí bandeja incluida. La papelera tiene un depósito subterráneo de desechos que recogen los servicios municipales. Sígame que le muestre por donde se accede a la celda.

"Era su función " Se dijo "Él era el que tenía que alimentarlo y ahora me lo han endosado a mi "De pronto el cabo Farrow le empezó a caer muy gordo.

\- Una pregunta, si las bandejas son de plástico, ¿no se derretirán en el microondas? -

Se quedó mirándola con una cara un poco extraña antes de contestar.

\- No tengo ni idea, déselas fría – le respondió antes de añadir – se fuese por mi Auschwitz sería un paseo por el parque comparado con lo que le haría a ese malnacido.

\- Auschwitz? – repitió extrañada

\- Ya sabe, el campo de exterminio de los nazis, al parecer estuvo preso en él, lleva la marca esa con números que les ponían. – explicó señalándose su propia muñeca. – Me contaron que algunos llegaron a comerse entre ellos – prosiguió socarrón – no se ponga a su alcance -

Abrió los ojos atónita un momento antes de percatarse de que le estaba tomando el pelo y giró la cabeza con indignación. Aunque para sus adentros por primera vez se alegró de ser la elegida para alimentarlo, al menos con sus cuidados no se moriría de hambre, ni se comería las cosas frías, estaba claro que ese militar era un capullo.

"Normal que Guántanamo tenga la fama que tiene, si la dirigen estos animales".

Al final de la habitación había una puerta y tras ella una rampa descendente que llevaba hasta la celda, todas las puertas se abrían con su huella dactilar, pero le habían informado que tenía el acceso restringido a las horas de trabajo.

\- Ahí esta nuestra princesa – comento mordaz el Cabo Farrow.

Si el preso lo escuchó, no realizó gesto alguno, les daba la espalda, en una celda poco espaciosa, con una cama y un inodoro.

\- No tiene útiles de aseo: ¿un cepillo de dientes, un peine, una toalla? ¿cómo se ducha? - El militar gruñó impaciente como toda respuesta, caminando hacia el control de mandos.

\- De eso que dices hay en los cajones de arriba, en cuanto a la ducha, observa, creo que esta justo en el punto perfecto, ven pequeña cenicienta – musitó llamandola.

Alice se acercó atentamente ignorando el apodo.

\- Observa, esto es la ducha, graduar la temperatura y la presión, de aquí las luces de la celda –

Un chorro de agua empezó a caer sobre la cabeza del Sr Lehnsherr que se movió rápidamente gateando, alejándose del chorro, el suelo se inclinaba de modo que el agua corrió hasta un pequeño desagüe en el suelo.

\- No entres sin que se ponga las esposas, al menos las de los pies, es este botón, él ya sabe dónde ha de colocarse, con este otro se le caen después. No te acerques a menos de dos metros, si te coge a ti, a mi o a quien sea, te quedas dentro con él. No hay opción de negociar. ¿Lo has entendido?

\- ¿No tiene nada con lo que distraerse? - preguntó en voz baja. Le respondió con una risotada

\- Puedes traerle revistas del corazón si quieres, todo lo que no sea metal, queremos que se quede aquí tranquilito, al menos hasta que nos den permiso para tratar de averiguar cómo hace lo que hace –

\- Van a experimentar con seres humanos – se horrorizo.

\- Si conseguimos que les den por el culo a los de los derechos humanos y bla bla bla, si.- giró la cara para gritarle al cristal – Lo oyes engendro, te abriremos en canal y a ver de que estas hecho. Sobrevivir al del bigote para acabar aquí, los hay que no aprenden- Le espetó antes de estallar en secas risotadas.

Alice lo observaba entre asustada e indignada, ¿quién había puesto a este sujeto ahí?.

\- Bueno cenicienta, te dejo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no te acerques mucho al lobo y no te comerá - y se marchó riéndose de su propio chiste, dejándola con muchas preguntas sin formular.

Alice tras un par de minutos observando la espalda del mayor terrorista actual, volvió a subir por la rampa, fue a por el carro, en el pequeño cuarto encontró sabanas y toallas en abundancia de las que se abasteció, así como útiles de limpieza.

Curioseó por la estancia de las bandejas mientras una de ellas por fortuna no se derretía en el microondas, y entre los armarios encontró bolsitas de gel y champú, un cepillo de dientes, dentífrico y una muda limpia excepto calcetines lo cual le extraño.

Sin estar en absoluto mentalizada se halló con el carro lleno hasta arriba frente al cristal, " el interno" se obligaba a llamarlo así, algo que aprendió en su breve trabajo en la cárcel, estaba en el rincón más alejado tratando de escurrir su ropa con las manos, con el cabello oscuro pegado a la frente goteando por todas partes.

" Como lo llamo, tengo que esposarle primero los pies" se dijo yendo al centro de mandos, se quedó allí sintiéndose un poco ridícula, al final impaciente golpeó el cristal para llamar su atención, por suerte funcionó y al tener su atención ya grito " espósate los pies" acompañado de mímica.

El interno la obedeció colocándose justo al lado de la cama y haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Estaba descalzo, ¿no le dan zapatos ni calcetines? Se dijo con extrañeza al presionar el botón indicado, dando un respingo al ver como de sendos agujeros en el bloque de hormigón que era su cama, emergían unos grilletes de plástico duro que le aprisionaban los tobillos que ya estaban amoratados y con profundas marcas de ligaduras.

Mientras colocaba su índice en el sensor y se iniciaba el complejo sistema de la puerta se fijó en que era bastante atractivo, aunque lucía un par de feos moratones en el pómulo y la mandíbula que la hicieron molestarse, estaba segura que había sido ese idiota de Farrow y su complejo de Rambo.

Avanzó insuflándose una seguridad en sí misma que no sentía en absoluto, tras ella se cerraron las puertas con un sonido ventosa que la sobresaltó.

\- Déjame adivinar, eres nueva – dijo con sorna. Abrió los ojos asustada antes de desviar la mirada.

\- No hablo contigo interno – le respondió mecánicamente tal y como lo hacía en la prisión de Waterlow.

\- ¿Interno – farfullo con risa en la voz – ¿no intentaras despersonalizarme verdad? -

Lo ignoro " no hables " se dijo, era más fácil si no hablaban.

\- Colócate allí donde la ducha y no te muevas – indicó, la obedeció con presteza.

Rápidamente quito las sabanas, que dudaba que alguien hubiese cambiado aun por la peste que echaban y dejo sobre las sabanas limpias, los utensilios que había encontrado: muda limpia, peine cepillo de dientes y la bandeja de comida que aún humeaba.

\- Ven, ves comiendo que se te va a enfriar - dejo dos botellas de agua – guarda un poco para lavarte los dientes - añadió.

Obedeció con algo de recelo, y cuando se sentó en la cama con la bandeja entre las piernas, Alice cruzo al otro lado y empezó primero a limpiar el inodoro enfundándose los guantes de plástico.

\- ¿Estáis jugando al poli bueno y poli malo verdad? Pues yo no tengo nada que deciros – espetó mientras empezaba a comer, devorando a grandes cucharadas la papilla grisácea en la que consistía su comida.

Ella no se molestó en contestar, acabo de limpiar el inodoro y empezó a limpiar las paredes, maldiciendo a quien se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacer las paredes de cristal.

Estaba acabando de limpiar el suelo cuando acabo de comer, vio que cogió el cepillo y lo detuvo.

\- Espera, ponte en ese lado primero – le marcó las instrucciones para acabar de limpiar lo antes posible.

\- Voy a salir, ponte en la ducha, así que ves desnudándote, ahí está el jabón y todo eso y aquí te dejo las toallas -

Pulsó con el dedo y la puerta no se abrió, repitió la acción un par de veces sin resultado inquietándose y tratando de que no se diera cuenta.

\- Tienes que decir que se abra, es un detector de voz, si estas asustada saltaran las alarmas, es infalible –

Volvió a pulsar respirando hondo y dijo "Abrir, ábrete " y se abrió, se giró para darle las gracias, pero se contuvo en el último instante, a los presos no hay que darles alas que si no se suben a la chepa. Se dijo acordándose de la instrucción para trabajar en la penitenciaria.

Le atenuó las luces, estaba desnudo enseñándole unas tensas y estupendas nalgas, desvió rápidamente la vista, graduó la temperatura hasta 26 grados y se acordó en el último instante de quitarle las esposas de los pies, un botón y caían al suelo.

A continuación se giró y subió para limpiar toda la parte de arriba a conciencia, deseosa de no tener que limpiar la celda mientras el preso estaba mirándola.

Regreso a los 45 minutos y la ducha seguía corriendo, pero Erik Lehnsherr estaba sentado en la cama vestido y aseado observando sus nuevos utensilios como un niño después de navidad, tenía una barba frondosa de varias semanas, el tiempo que lleva aquí "Nadie va a darle una cuchilla de afeitar"

La rutina era todos los días igual, así paso la semana, todos los días hacia el camino a casa como un autómata, sintiendo una angustia creciente en el estómago.

El señor Lehnsser no hizo ningún amago de iniciar conversación, pero todos los días soltaba algún comentario irónico o alguna puntilla sobre ella a la que no respondía. El jueves dislumbró nuevos moratones en su espalda que la hicieron rechinar los dientes.

Barajó el hablar con su superior para quejarse de los malos tratos, pero algo la detuvo. Y si Farrow o quien fuese se ensañaba mas por la regañina, ahora que estaba ella a su cuidado tal vez solo fuese cuestión de tiempo que lo dejara en paz.

Era viernes por la noche y tenia el fin de semana libre, el nudo era mayor y apenas logró aguantar a llegar a casa para llamar a Chloe.

\- Bueno cuéntame que tal ha ido? – pregunto su amiga. Las lágrimas ya empañaban sus ojos.

\- Tengo que dejarlo – lloriqueo al auricular

\- ¿Así de mal? es tu primera semana, mejorara – la animo.

\- No – exclamó – es horrible, lo tienen atado como a un animal, le pegan, no le dan casi de comer. Es inhumano –

\- Exacto – apostilló – no seas tan blanda Ali, no es una persona como tu y como yo. Es un monstruo que mató al Presidente -

\- No parece un monstruo – se quejo en voz baja – solo parece un hombre enjaulado y maltratado-

\- Pues no lo es – sentencio seria – y no quiero que se te olvide, es peligroso y no quiero que te hagan daño. Dios seguramente podría matarte con un clip. Así que ten mucho cuidado. –

\- No creo que pueda soportar hacer esto todos los días – confesó.

\- Piensa en lo que ganas, incluso en lo que gana él. Dudo que nadie cuide de sus necesidades como haces tu –

\- No se como hacer mi trabajo sin sentirme cómplice de torturar a un ser humano. Sabes como me sentía en la prisión de Waterlow, esto es como un millón de veces peor –

\- No eres cómplice de nada –

\- Ya, seguro que eso es lo que se decían las limpiadoras de Auschwitz – susurró deprimida

\- ¿De que? ¿Que tiene eso que ver? Llévale chocolate si te hace sentir mejor lo que quiero es que no te acerques a el –

\- No voy a acercarme, no soy idiota –

Se quedaron calladas unos instantes.

\- Nada es gratis en este mundo. Pagas un precio y recibes una recompensa. El precio puede ser duro e injusto pero llegara el premio. Piensa que trabajas en un zoo y el es un tigre enorme y agresivo llévale chuches si te hace sentir mas humana pero no te olvides quien es –

\- Esta bien – susurro – puedo con esto. Solo es que ha sido una semana horrible. –

\- Lo se- la consoló – te echo de menos –

\- Y yo – le confesó respirando hondamente – cuéntame cosas de tu emocionante vida en Nueva York – le pidió

\- No es tan emocionante. He conocido a un hombre, George y es fantástico – empezó Chloe.

Alice se acomodo en el sofá cubriéndose con la manta sin dejar de escucharla, cuando algo la entusiasmaba escupía las palabras a una velocidad de ordago, mezclando ideas, dudas y fantasías en un entretenido popurri que la relajaba y distanciaba.

\- ¿Casado ? – la interrumpió sorprendida – pero Chloe eso es –

\- Horrible verdad? – rió su amiga – Ya lo se, no es como si lo hubiese hecho aposta, pero su mujer es una autentica bruja, pobre George lleva años pidiéndole el divorcio, seria distinto si fuesen un matrimonio de verdad –

\- ¿Y no lo son? – preguntó

\- Que va, se odian, tienen una mocosa insoportable y un caserón que pagó George y no piensa regalarle a esa sanguijuela. En cambio a mi me trata como a una reina, si vieses el sitio al que me llevó a cenar ayer, solo el champan costaba mas que mi alquiler –

No la paro, no le confeso las dudas acerca de ese George o que todo parecía demasiado sacado de un culebrón para que acabase bien, Chloe no la escucharía, se enfadaría y pondría a la defensiva.

Siempre había sido así, su madre de niñas la llamaba la Terremoto, terca como una mula y con una vitalidad que hacia temblar a quien se le pusiese enfrente.

45 minutos después del tal George se despidieron cariñosamente y se quedó sola con Darcy y Elizabeth haciéndose acurrumacos a sus pies.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó con el sol a su espalda y la espalda dolorida de haber dormido en el sofá, refunfurrando se levanto echando un vistazo a la casa, cachorras sin fregar, ropa desperdigada y le hacia falta un buen repaso al suelo.

No se sentía con energía para afrontarlo, así que haciéndose la sueca, fue a cambiarse y bajo a un lugar que le resultaba mucho mas alegre y estimulante.

\- Muy buenos días! No te he visto en toda la semana – fue el alegre recibimiento del señor Ollard

\- Señor Ollard, he estado liada me han concedido una beca y he estado con papeleos. – respondió desviando la mirada.

Mentía fatal, llevaba toda la semana autocompadeciendose en vez de alegrarse por la oportunidad que le habían brindado y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, no consentiría que el señor Ollard creyese que estaba perdiendo la chaveta.

\- Cuanto me alegro, te lo mereces más que nadie. Tarde o temprano la suerte cambia –

\- El un curso para trabajar en la Biblioteca del Pentágono. –

\- Parece un puesto fantástico y dime te puedo ayudar en algo-

\- Bueno, mientras me acabo de familiarizar, me gustaría saber si hay algún libro o articulo sobre el modo mas adecuado de cuidar a un tigre –

\- ¿Un tigre? – las cejas de Antuan se alzaron como movidas por un resorte y a ella se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

\- Bueno...vera, en realidad me serviría cualquier tipo de bestia. Pero si es un tigre, pues mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

La segunda semana no fue mejor que la primera, se mantuvo firme en su distanciamiento y él no dijo ni una sola palabra.

La eterna rutina parecía seguir su curso y ella nunca había tenido tan poco trabajo.

Por las mañanas al empezar su jornada siempre lo encontraba haciendo una serie de ejercicios: abdominales, flexiones, estiramientos entre otros, cogió la costumbre de esperar a que acabase para llevarle la primera comida del día.

Seguía sus órdenes como un preso modelo y el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba mirando a la pared, sumido en sus pensamientos, manteniendo la calma.

Alice esperaba que estallase en frustración, que gritase hasta dejarse la garganta en carne viva, que golpease el grueso vidrio descargando toda la adrenalina o que destrozase la celda sumido en la desesperación, la soledad y la rabia. No sucedió.

Su silencio era más estruendoso que cualquier otro sonido, mayor que el chirriar del carrito al arrastrarlo, que su propia voz al darle indicaciones; brotaba de él como una marea invisible, una presencia fantasmal que la perseguía como una llamada de socorro imaginaria, que le gritaba que el hombre ahí sentado estaba vivo, pero que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Evitó con éxito al soldado Farrow y sus interacciones con personas pasaron a ser cero.

El jueves intento quedar con Jack pero era una de sus semanas de locos en el hospital así que lo pospusieron.

Jack era su amigo especial o algo parecido, estaba de prácticas con el Doctor Crowe cuando trataba a su hermana, se hicieron amigos y luego amantes.

No solían verse mucho una o dos veces al mes, se acostaban y hablaban, le gustaba por su vocación humanitaria, por su pasión por ayudar al prójimo.

Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaban tan bien como antes, sus encuentros se estaban distanciando a menos de uno al mes. Le daba la impresión de que Jack seguía siendo igual: cercano, cálido y brillante con una energía positiva inagotable, como una estrella; mientras que ella se iba volviendo esquiva, gris y silenciosa.

Ni siquiera la beca, que era un sueño hecho realidad la hacía entusiasmarse, veía en ella la vida de un hombre entre cuatro paredes de vidrio.

El viernes acabó su turno con un gusto amargo en la boca, de modo que volvió sobre sus pasos cogió dos bandejas, le pidió que se colocase las esposas y entró.

No tenia intención de decirle nada, simplemente pensaba dejarlas en el suelo y marcharse. Pero algo la llevo a justificarse.

\- No voy a estar el fin de semana, y... Bueno sé que el cabo Farrow no está muy atento a tus comidas, estará frio pero, supongo que es mejor que nada – balbuceó

Iba a girarse sin esperar una respuesta hasta que un sonidito sarcástico llamo su atención.

\- Eres muy generosa, pero créeme, sé muy bien lo que es pasar hambre – le respondió lentamente alzando la cabeza y fulminándola con dureza en los ojos.

Alice desvió la vista un instante a las muñecas enrojecidas y los tobillos con profundas marcas moradas, donde en algunos puntos ya se había roto la piel. Lo sabía porque ella misma recogía los grilletes usados y había encontrado restos de sangre en algunos. "Ábrete".

No pudo esperar a llegar a casa, se quito el uniforme del trabajo metiéndolo en la bolsa de cualquier forma, con los ojos brillantes se puso el abrigo, la bufanda y un gorro de lana embutido hasta las orejas y al salir por la puerta las lagrimas calientes ya se deslizaban por las mejillas.

¿Había reproche en su respuesta? ¿La había comparado con sus captores alemanes? ¿O estaba solo en su imaginación? Solo podía pensar en si hace tantos años atrás, en un época tan convulsa, en un lugar tan terrible, hubo una cocinera, limpiadora o enfermera, alguien del personal de esos sitios espantosos que tuvo que trabajar allí por su familia o por alguna razón. Si hubo alguien que estuvo con esas pobres personas, hizo su trabajo y se fue a su casa.

Quería llamar a Chloe pero en sus últimas llamadas notaba que se estaba hartando del tema, de sus quejas y lloriqueos por lo mismo; siempre pasaba igual con Chloe, se cansaba de sus cosas con rapidez y de las de los demás pues, mucho antes.

Chloe era tan fuerte, siempre había sido así para ella, los buenos van a por los malos, los encierran y fin del asunto; por eso sus superiores se habían negado ponerla al mando de varios procedimientos importantes, se precipitaba en las investigaciones largas, se cansaba de la espera, se desesperaba y finalmente cometía algún error absurdo.

Podía oír su voz irritada repitiendo las mismas frases que hace una semana eran casi maternales en un tono impaciente.

Cogió a sus gatitos se hizo un ovillo en el sofá y se puso un documental que la sumió en la inconsciencia en un tiempo récord. No quería ver el desastre de casa que tenia, no había nada que la motivase en el exterior salvo la compañía de un viejo francés y su querida librería.

Prisionero, otra vez , parecía como si toda su vida estuviese destinada a yacer a merced de hombres poderosos.

Erik cerró los ojos suavemente, respirando una y otra vez intentando disipar la ira, no lo dominaría ahí, en su presidio, no gritaría, no lloraría por el aislamiento y la soledad, nadie iba a contemplar cómo se quebraba.

La empujaba, dentro de sí mismo, acumulándola, presionándola en un rincón rojo y sombrío de su mente. Y allí esperaría, toda su rabia contenida, lista para atacar cuando por fin saliese de ese maldito lugar.

Estaba seguro de su rescate, miles de mutante perdidos, solos, sin un líder fuerte que los guiase. Tarde o temprano serían perseguidos, aislados, marginados y humillados, lo necesitarían y pensaba estar listo para devolver el golpe como había hecho toda su vida.

Los humanos eran tan insignificantes, meros insectos que se retorcían evitando su inevitable, su extinción ante los mutantes.

Pensó en la chica nueva, con sus maneras suaves, su tono dulce y la compasión en los ojos. Había sido un cambio agradable, en los meses que llevaba cautivo solo había recibido, palizas recurrentes de guardias y interrogatorios eternos de personas con galones decorando sus elegantes trajes.

No sabía el nombre de la chica, pero no le gustaba, no caería en la amabilidad, nada haría tambalear su odio y menos una humana insulsa e insignificante.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de pasos pesados que conocía muy bien, botas militares. Los reconoció, eran dos jovencitos que lo visitaban a menudo, abrían la celda y lo insultaban. Eran de lo más creativos, con el tiempo se estaban haciendo atrevidos, se acercaban agitando los brazos y burlándose de él. Le tiraban agua, le pateaban la esquina de la cama, sin las pelotas suficientes para golpear de frente.

Pero lo harían, Erik estaba seguro, tenían ese brillo en los ojos que de niño aprendió a reconocer, la malicia, el gusto por la crueldad. Eran de los que se meaban encima del caído y se carcajeaban, de los que escupían, rompían dedos y violaban a la mujer delante de su familia. Disfrutaban de las conductas humillantes y vejatorias, solo por placer.

Erik frunció el ceño, se sentó sobre la cama y los miró a los ojos desafiante, preparado.

Pero esta vez no entraron en la celda, se contentaron con pulsar el interfono.

"Monstruo asqueroso, pronto serás la única abominación que se pasee con la tierra del señor" siseo el mayor, calvo y rollizo. Fue movido con un codazo amistoso de su compañero que añadió malicioso.

"Tienen a tus amigos, los tienen a todos. Los están encontrando uno a uno, como ratas. Ahora mismo los están torturando para ver de que son capaces las abominaciones. Es una lástima que desde aquí no puedas oír los gritos "

Erik apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron, los puños apretados sin desviar la mirada de los humanos. Jason y Ted, los había escuchado llamarse el uno al otro, tenía su cara y su nombre y pasaba los días entretenido en todas las formas en las que iba a hacerlos gritar.

Es mentira, se dijo tratando de ignorar las burlas a mutantes muertos, solo son dos capullos que buscan desestabilizarme.

Es mentira, se repitió minutos después intentando que le sonase a verdad, odiando estar ahí, aislado del mundo, cuando sus hermanos, los suyos, estaban fuera, quizás necesitando su ayuda o su guía para defenderse de los humanos.

" No han podido con ellos, son muchos, son fuertes, es mentira, es imposible."

Pero la duda no se fue, se quedo allí mucho tiempo después de que los soldados se marchasen. Y por primera vez desde su captura en vez de la roja ira, se atragantó con el miedo, un terror frió y helado que lo paralizó, hasta la mañana siguiente, dejándolo entumecido.

Cuando el sábado por la mañana le llevo un café calentito y un bollito de canela al señor Ollard juraría que al buen hombre se le pusieron las orejas color berenjena.

\- No era necesario, muchas gracias señorita – farfulló halagado tras el mostrador.

\- Tengo un tema nuevo para documentarme – le indicó, el hombre se inclinó hacia ella con sumo interés incitándola a explicarse – Todo sobre el Holocausto, especialmente sobre Auschwitz y otros campos de exterminio –

Antuan no dijo nada durante unos segundos, masticando lentamente un bocado caliente de su desayuno.

\- No es tema agradable, fue terrible lo que sucedió. Yo mismo mantuve a raya a esos alemanes en Francia. – añadió muy serio, más de lo que Alice lo había visto alguna vez – Pero es algo que todo el mundo debería conocer-

Alice quedó estupefacta.

\- No sabía que usted estuvo allí – murmuró. Antuan que ya salía del mostrador, en lugar de su sonrisa mellada habitual, esbozo un rictus serio y sacudió la mano quitándole importancia

\- Allí, allí, nada comparable, poca cosa en comparación con otras zonas, alguna escaramuza si llegue hacer. ¿Quién lo diría viéndome hoy aquí verdad? – forzó una media sonrisa atusándose los canos cabellos que le quedaban en la nuca.

Agarró una de las cestas de plástico gris y comenzó a pasear entre las estanterías en dirección a la sección Documental.

\- Que buscabas exactamente? Hay muchísima información al respecto: testimonios, novelas, tengo documentales en la filmoteca. –

Alice se quedo pensando un segundo que él aprovecho para darle un coscorrón a uno de los niños que andaba por allí leyendo.

\- Dylan! Como vuelvas a doblar la pagina te veto la entrada una semana, no te he dado un marca páginas – exclamó molesto, antes de volverse hacia ella ignorando al chaval que gemía una acalorada disculpa. – ¿y bien? -

\- Todo lo que pueda abarcar en el fin de semana –

\- Muy bien, te haré un préstamo para el lunes – sentenció introduciéndose en los largos pasillos, cogiendo libros de aquí y allá depositándolos en la cesta cada vez mas llena que sostenía ella.

\- El conocimiento del pasado es lo que nos único que nos puede librar de repetirlo en el futuro – le susurro como despedida – y esto, todos deberían verlo, conocerlo y desde luego que no se repita jamás. Mi bella Europa como la desangraron en mis años de juventud -

Aun no era mediodía cuando subió jadeando los seis pisos cargada con tres enormes bolsas llenas de cintas de vídeo, libros y periódicos antiguos.

Apartó todos los envoltorios, botellas vacías y basura que inundaba la mesa. Algunos cayeron al suelo, oyó algo de cristal que se hacía añicos pero lo ignoró, mas tarde, mañana, algún día se ocuparía de esas cosas mundanas.

En su lugar colocó las pesadas bolsas de las que empezó a sacar y ordenar cuidadosamente el contenido preguntándose por cuál de ellos empezaría.

Treinta horas más tarde o que es igual: Cuatro documentales, tres gruesas novelas biográficas y cuatro paquetes de palomitas, le escocían los ojos de mirar tantas horas una pantalla sin apenas parpadear, de la falta de sueño y de las lágrimas.

Horrorizada con las escalofriantes imágenes del Guetto de Varsovia, Mathausen, Auschwitz y Birkenau aun danzando por las retinas en rojo sangre, se levanto apartando las bolsas vacías y se arrastro hasta la cama, pisando cosas pegajosas, ignorando el crujido de los cristales bajo las suelas, la mugre, el tufillo que despedía todo el piso. Arrojó a la montaña creciente del suelo, la ropa arrugada que se acumulaba sobre el edredón y se cerró los ojos en un sueño inquieto entre sabanas sucias y con la ropa de calle aun puesta.

Las burlas de los dos soldados lo había perseguidos durante días, cuanto más intentaba no pensar en ello, más volvía a él, tantos hermanos caídos en la lucha, tantas vidas, tanto potencial desperdiciado por esas ratas humanas.

Se había encontrado a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y agudizando el oído en busca de gritos y lamentos, durante tanto tiempo que había acabado escuchando algo, que no sabía si era real o imaginario. Estaba perdiendo el control por primera vez desde su captura, ¿Meses?¿Años? Era difícil controlar el tiempo desde allí, sin luz solar, sin un régimen de comidas regular.

Observó de reojo a la chica que barría con brío mientras los grilletes de plástico cortaban la piel de sus tobillos. Llevaba su uniforme blanco arrugado, el pelo largo anudado en un moño hecho de cualquier manera y los ojos tristes.

No sabía su nombre, no quería ponerle uno, era la humana de la comida y no quería que fuese nada más, la ignoraba lo más que podía para alguien sin contacto humano aparte del de las visitas non gratas de soldados crueles.

La pregunta le quemaba en la lengua, preguntándose la forma de sonsacarle información, cualquier cosa que dijese era darle pistas al enemigo y no era tan ingenuo para pensar que no contaría a los mandos superiores cada palabra que saliese de su boca.

Quieren romperte, se dijo. No te rompas, eso es lo que buscan, se repitió.

Pero fue más fuerte que él.

\- ¿A pasado algo? – preguntó bruscamente, sobresaltándola. Se le resbaló la escoba que cayó entre ellos sonoramente.

Se sonrojo, agachándose a recogerla con timidez. "Criatura patética" pensó para sí.

\- Y bien? – presionó con impaciencia.

Ella recogió un mechón rebelde metiéndolo por detrás de la oreja.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, no ha pasado nada en especial. – le contestó, mirándolo de frente.

Erik la examinó buscando un atisbo de mentira en su rostro. Estaba ojerosa y con la piel algo cetrina, los ojos brillaban levemente, con parpados enrojecidos e hinchados.

\- ¿Y porque has llorado? – espetó.

Ella abrió la boca buscando la respuesta, "Mentiras" siseó Erik para sí enfurecido.

\- ¿Te han dicho que no me lo cuentes? Porque lo sabré y sabré que tú me lo ocultaste y cuando salga de este puto lugar, no estaré feliz contigo – la amenazó antes de repetir - ¿ Por qué has llorado?.

\- Es … un tema personal, no se que crees que ha sucedido pero no es así, no han dicho nada en las noticias he leído el periódico esta mañana. – balbuceó ella nerviosa.

\- No me mientas – bramó Erik perdiendo el control sus poderes despiertos, buscando algo, cualquier cosa de metal que poder usar, pero sabía que era en vano.

La asustó y soltando el palo de la escoba corrió hasta la puerta, pero Erik la interceptó en dos saltos largos la derribó cayendo con ella, la controló fácilmente con una mano sujetando sus muñecas sobre la cabeza, con la otra la agarró por la garganta.

\- ¿Qué han hecho con mi gente? – siseó.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando. No sé nada de eso, nadie ha dicho nada – chilló ella mientras se retorcía bajo su peso. – Suéltame -

Una de sus rodillas encontró su entrepierna golpeándola con un dolor que le quito el aliento y le robo un gemido de dolor. La soltó y ella aprovecho para gatear lejos de él quedando con la espalda apoyada en el cristal.

La cogió de un tobillo con fuerza evitando que escapara.

\- Entonces porque llorabas? Están aquí encerrados, torturados, gritando de dolor, por los tuyos – añadió con voz ronca y entrecortada por el dolor.

\- Por ti – escupió ella con rabia pateándole la mano y luchando por ponerse de pie - Crees que disfruto de ser tu carcelera en este sitio blanco y horrible como… un hospital!. Tener que estar aquí día tras día viendo cómo te consumes, odio estar aquí – respiraba agitada observándolo aun tirando en el suelo, antes de añadir – y al contrario que tú, yo no he matado al presidente –

Se agacho para recoger la escoba y salir sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Yo tampoco mate al presidente – dijo él. No le respondió aparto la mirada.

\- Aquí, sólo hay una celda y estás tú. Nadie más. Ábrete –

Se levantó del suelo, arrastrándose hasta la cama, maldiciendo entre dientes, viendo como correteaba antes de pararse a mitad de camino y regresar a pulsar el botón, liberándolo de sus grilletes.

El plástico hacia cortado la carne en el zarandeo y respiró profundamente al quitárselo, dejando huellas ensangrentadas en el suelo y manchando las sabanas.

La chica suspiro pesadamente al verlo, se marchó por el pasillo y atravesó la puerta por la que siempre aparecía.

Erik miró la puerta blanco cerrada mucho tiempo después de su partida.

Alice aun temblaba al pensar en su confrontación, la forma en que la había derribado, él hematoma en su propio tobillo esta testigo de su agarre de hierro.

No había entrado en la celda desde entonces, la sangre en el suelo y las sabanas eran la prueba que necesitaba del estado de sus heridas y no pensaba entrar sin atarlo. Abría la puerta un instante, deslizaba la bandeja de comida y la cerraba justo después.

Las bandejas vacías se acumulaban en un rincón, junto al polvo y la sangre seca.

Esperaba un rapapolvo, una bronca o un toque de atención por ignorar sus deberes, no sucedió.

La rabia y frustración del comienzo se fue convirtiendo en una tristeza más sorda y profunda. Anestésica.

Durante el día cumplía con eficacia el resto de sus labores como un autómata, por las noches seguía obsesionada con relatos de Holocausto judío, viendo imágenes hasta altas horas de la noche, apenas sin comer, sufriendo terribles pesadillas en las que se convertía en una testigo impasible de toda clase de asesinatos, violaciones y torturas.

El viernes le deslizó las dos raciones extra sin mediar palabra.

Se coloco el chaquetón y el gorro con apatía. Llego a su apartamento desordenado sin una lágrima.

Cargo todo el material y lo devolvió a la librería, ya había visto suficiente.

Paso el fin de semana entre reposiciones de Friends y los Simpson, sin pensar, sin sentir. Viendo como el pelo se le engrasaba y la casa acumulaba polvo sobre el polvo y basura sobre la basura.

Llegó el domingo y su preciada biblioteca estaba cerrada y el adorable Sr Ollard seguramente disfrutaba de un apacible día de descanso con su familia, de modo que recurrió a los periódicos locales y pasó todo el día haciendo molestas llamadas sobre cuánto le costaría empezar terapia con algún psicólogo de poca monta.

A las seis de la tarde ya había aprendido algo nuevo: los psicólogos debían cobrar más que el Presidente y tenía que pasar a la acción si quería acabar el año sin ahogarse en su propia inmundicia o perder la cabeza.

El sonido del timbre de abajo la hizo entrar en pánico, corriendo a abrirle mientras se ponía las bragas, el sujetador y pasaba el sencillo vestido verde por la cabeza, agradecida de vivir en un décimo piso.

Le dio tiempo a cepillarse el pelo húmedo, perfumarse y encender media docena de velas repartidas por toda la casa antes de que tocase al timbre de la puerta.

Abrió sonriente, Jack le tendió dos botellas de vino y se inclinó para besarla en la boca.

\- Tres meses Alice, cada vez te haces más de rogar – murmuró contra sus labios antes de entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Alice correteó descalza a guardar una de las botella y abrir la otra, respirando hondo satisfecha de lo decente que había quedado su morada tras tres horas de limpieza a fondo. La ilusión desaparecía en el momento que abrías un cajón o un armario, pero para una visita de sexo casual daba el pego.

Regreso con dos copas servidas con generosidad, apartó a los gatos del sofá y se dejo caer dispuesta a ponerse al día.

Jack no tenía grandes novedades, siempre era así, estaba bien, amaba su trabajo, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y con los años había aprendido que cada vez que nombraba la palabra hospital, paciente o enfermedad el animo del ambiente caía en picado. Así que parloteó sobre su casa nueva, sus compañeros de piso y sus últimas escapadas de fin de semana rural.

Alice habló durante más de una hora y consiguió beberse media botella de vino mientras tanto, no se dejó detalle : el Coronel Harper, el cabo Farrow, la impaciente Chloe y el aterrador Erik Lehnsherr con sus silencios, su pérdida de control y sus tobillos sangrantes.

\- Que puede hacer exactamente? – le preguntó Jack rellenando los vasos.

\- No estoy segura, algo relacionado con el metal. Y parece que hay más como él, estaba preocupado de sí los habían capturado. –

Jack se reclinó hacia atrás relamiendo los labios con ojos brillantes. No había cambiado mucho en los casi ocho años que se conocían, unas pocas canas prematuras, unas líneas de expresión y un par de kilos más.

\- Imagínate lo que supondría para la investigación, estudiar los genes de esas personas, lo que se podría avanzar a nivel medico. – exclamó entusiasmado.

\- No creo que se prestasen voluntarios para ser ratas de laboratorio Jack – le contestó.

\- No ratas de laboratorio Alice – se quejó, moviendo mucho las manos enfatizando su discurso – La gente dona constantemente, tú lo haces y yo también; sangre y médula. Donan sus órganos al morir, le donan riñones y partes del hígado a sus parientes. – el vino rebosó levemente deslizándose desde su muñeca al antebrazo. Alice se adelantó para limpiarlo con la lengua, se relamió y subió hasta besarlo en los labios.

\- Ya está bien de hablar – susurró dejando la copa en la mesa y empujándolo contra él sofá.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su cuello, antes de besarlo, subiéndole el vestido hasta las caderas, colocándola a horcajadas sobre el y tirando de la tela verde hacia arriba hasta arrojarla a un rincón del salón.

Alice se encendió poco a poco meciéndose contra su erección, no tardaron en quedar desnudos y lo tomo poco a poco al principio, rápido y furioso al final.

No fue largo, ella término con un gemido largo y satisfecho, él tres golpes mas tarde, meciéndola con fuerza contra si mismo, apretando la carne de los muslos con los dedos.

Jadeó, respirando profundamente, apoyando la frente en su pecho, sonriendo satisfecha antes de elevarse para darle un par de besos rápidos en la boca y desmontarlo, caminando hasta el servicio para asearse recogiendo el vestido por él camino.

Se miró en el espejo contenta, le gustaba su pelo revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo en los ojos y se preguntó una vez más por que tenía tan poco sexo en su vida si era algo tan maravilloso.

Cuando salió Jack llevaba los calzoncillos y la camisa, estaba pidiendo comida a domicilio sujetando el móvil con el hombro mientras agotaba la primera botella rellenando las copas.

\- Ven aquí - murmuró arrastrándola de nuevo al sofá y besándole el hombro – háblame mas de tu Sr Lehnsherr, es emocionante que conozcas al asesino del presidente –

"Yo no maté al Presidente" Su voz le vino a la mente como un latigazo, se incorporó dándole la espalda y bebió mas alcohol, ya sentía ligeramente ebria y no pensaba parar hasta agotar la segunda botella, así eran sus encuentros, esporádicos, cómodos y llenos de alcohol, como dos amigos que se enrollan en una noche pasada de copas, todo familiar pero extraño.

\- ¿Que quieres saber? –

\- ¿Es atractivo? – La pregunta la sorprendió, girándose hacia él.

\- Pues, supongo que sí – murmuró

\- ¿Enserio? No pensaba que lo sería, me imaginaba un freak de esos, suelen ser los que atentan contra persona importantes, marginados con sobrepeso y la cara llena de marcas de acné – se rió Jack, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- No es nada así, es joven de tu edad, treinta y tantos supongo, es atlético, con la frente despejada y ojos inteligentes. Lleva el pelo y la barba largos y desgreñados de estar encerrado muchos meses pero no creo que lo llevase así fuera. –

\- Por que no? Casa muy bien con mi imagen, tipo leñador ermitaño y medio loco que vive solo en las altas montañas – replicó juguetón.

\- Nose, sólo es algo que creo – murmuro ella vagamente bebiendo una vez, lo recordaba echándose el cabello hacia atrás con molestia y atusándose la barba con una mueca de desagrado, abrió la boca para razonárselo a Jack, pero de pronto no quería hacerlo.

Jack la miraba a ella y ella pensaba en Erik Lehnsherr, en su rostro desencajado por la rabia, como le había escupido las palabras y en las huellas ensangrentadas en el suelo.

\- Voy a por más vino – murmuró justo cuando sonó el timbre con la comida.

Comieron en silencio, no incomodo pero distante, ella sabía que era su culpa y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba lejos, en las bandejas acumulándose y los tobillos heridos.

\- Como podría curar esos cortes? – le preguntó

Jack sonrió levemente, no le llegó a los ojos y se lo explicó rápidamente, en términos sencillos y prácticos, luego suspiró.

\- Que somos Alice? Llevamos haciendo esto ocho años. Al principio estabas destrozada y entendí que fueras esquiva después de todo yo lleve los tratamientos de tu madre y tu hermana, pero los años han ido pasando y nunca te has acercado. –

\- No pensé que te importase? Nunca lo habías mencionado. Yo, te tengo aprecio Jack, eres mi amigo mas cercano con Chloe en Nueva York y me gusta verte. Solo, creo que no tengo nada más que dar –

\- No lo has intentado. – replicó el apurando la copa de un trago.

\- No creo que sea algo que haya que intentar, debería salir sólo, siempre he pensado que estabas contento con esto, esperaba que llegase un día en que me contases que te has enamorado y conocido a alguien. –

Jack se acercó a ella muy serio y Alice de repente fue muy consciente de lo que había cambiado estos años, las arrugas en la frente y en las líneas de la boca, llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció y en ese momento le pareció demasiado juvenil para alguien que se acercaba a los cuarenta.

\- Y que harías? Si te dijese que estoy conociendo a otra persona, alguien que no me limita a dos polvos al mes en una noche de borrachera universitaria – le espetó alzando ligeramente la voz.

\- Que lo entiendo y que seas feliz. – contestó ella firmemente-

Jack se rio entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza amargamente.

\- Esta bien, es mi culpa, se me ha subido el vino a la cabeza, a sido una semana horrible y lo estoy pagando contigo, lo siento Alice. –

Alice se retorció las manos en el regazo, sin saber si dejarlo pasar o presionar en algo que estaba claro que tenia atravesado, pero el egoísmo le pudo, se levanto para poner música de ambiente y volvió al sofá cogiéndole las manos y tirándolo hacia ella.

\- Eres importante Jack, estas noches son lo mejor de todo el mes, me gustan nuestras conversaciones, el vino, el sexo, es fantástico. Disfrutemoslo. – le susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Jack rellenó las copas y se meció al son de la música.

Cuando la tumbó en la cama entre risitas, el tenso momento había quedado atrás, le subió el vestido hasta las caderas complacido al ver que no llevaba ropa interior, cubrió su cuerpo con el tuyo besándola profundamente.

Alice sonreía ebria de vino y lujuria, cerró los ojos sometiéndose a su beso y cuando entró en ella y le levantó las manos sujetándolas por encima de su cabeza, no los abrió, sólo sintió el calor de su cuerpo, rozándole con los dedos los nudillos, jadeando contra su cuello.

Y unas nalgas mojadas, redondas y esculpidas llegaron a su mente entre gemidos y al abrir los ojos vio la mirada ardiente de Erik Lehnsherr sosteniendo la suya.


	3. Capítulo 3

Intentó relajarse camino al trabajo pero le estaba resultando difícil, discutir con Chloe siempre resultó estresante y agotador.

La había llamado para hablarle de Jack, hacía semanas que no hablaban mucho de Alice, porque todo lo que tenía que decir era de lo horrible que le resultaba el trabajo y de las cosas relacionadas con el Sr Lenhsherr, sabía que la aburría y cuando Chloe se aburría se quejaba de ello y denuncia su estúpida frase con un largo suspiro:

"Estan las personas ancla y las personas corcho"

Y Alice estaba claramente catalogada en persona-ancla: hundía los ánimos, se regodeaba en los problemas haciéndolos grandes y complejos. Y en definitiva era un lastre.

La experiencia la habia hecho reconocer esos momentos, alejarse unos días y volver con algo fresco y distinto, haber cerrado el pico y no reabrir de nuevo la "Causa Jack"

"Tienes un médico buenorro loquito por ti desde hace años, espabila Ali, te dedicas a fregar suelos, es como si tuviéramos tocado la lotería, no puedo creerme que seas tan estúpida"

Lo era, lo suyo con Jack, algo que nunca había empezado en primer lugar, hacía años que estaba en peligro, era su culpa, pero simplemente no tenía ni la ilusión ni las ganas que hacen falta. La incómoda charla de la noche anterior era la prueba y no quería ni pensar en el segundo polvo.

"Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza" se dijo "Como pude pensar en el Señor Lenhsherr ¡en ese momento! Si estaba muerta de miedo"

yo

Empujo si carrito en medio de la veintena de guardias que ni se inmutaron con su presencia y avanzó respirando hondo, tensa como una cuerda, comenzará a sudar las manos y no moverá la vista hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

Su celda era un desastre, todas las bandejas de los últimos días se acumulaban en un rincón, junto con plásticos de envoltorios y cepillos desechables. Olía a humedad, por el agua que se estancaba en la esquina de la ducha. Estaría toda la mañana arreglándola "Te lo mereces por cobarde" se riñó a sí misma.

La esperaba sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, no fue la bienvenida más calurosa, aunque tampoco la esperaba.

Abrió la puerta un momento para dejarle una muda limpia, cosas de aseo y abrió la ducha, dejando correr el agua. Se retiró al cuartito a leer una revista, después de la perturbadora fantasía sexual, no deseaba ver ni un ápice de él.

Regreso para verlo de pie en mitad de la celda con el pelo aún mojado, desafiante. Alice se palmeó las muñecas y él inmediatamente se coloco en su lugar. Abrió la puerta envalentonada, después de esposarlo, refugiándose detrás de su carrito.

\- Túmbate, boca arriba en la cama - ordenó, él obedeció sin chistar. Alice dudó en acercarse, recordando lo rápido que se había movido la otra vez - Quiero verte los tobillos, sé que estaban sangrando. -

\- De eso hace cinco días, si siguieran sangrando estarían muertos - replicó sarcástico.

\- Me atacaste, sin motivo, así que me asusté. - se justificó adelantando el carrito y colocándolo entre ambos. - ¿Vas a volverlo hacer?

\- Nunca tendré hijos por tu culpa - replicó sin humor, aunque la hizo sonreír.

Se envió al final de la cama sin quitarle ojo desconfiado. Sr Lenhsherr parecía relajado, con las manos descansando por encima de su cabeza.

\- Joder, está muy infectado - se quejó haciendo una mueca al acercarse a sus pies.

\- No me digas - replicó él cortante.

Tenía mala pinta, morado hasta la espinilla, gruesos cortes mal curados de un amarillo insano supuraban levemente.

Alice estiró el brazo para agarrar el pequeño botiquín que había adquirido y comenzó a sacar vendas y medicinas.

\- Voy a echarte desinfectante y curártelo bien. Igual te escuece. No me ataques. -

\- No soy un loco que atacando a la gente por ahí - replicó a lo que ella murmuró entre dientes "No me digas".

Terminó rápido, quedando bastante satisfecha del resultado, mirando un segundo tanteándolo, parecía tranquilo, así que bordeó el carro quedando al medio metro de él "Enséñame las muñecas".

Extendió los brazos hizo ella, la manga de la camisa retrocedió hasta los antebrazos y ella rozó la palma de su mano hasta el grueso plástico duro que las rodeaba, era rugoso y afilado, en los bordes y tenía la piel irritada y enrojecida, manchada por sombras verdosas y amarillentas vestigios de hematomas. Sus ojos se desviaron por su antebrazo y los dedos los siguieron rozando la carne, subiendo unos centímetros hasta llegar a los dígitos 214782. Se quedaron allí paralizados, las yemas contra su piel desnuda, no estaban en relieve, no se sentían distintos al resto de piel, pero se veían, la prueba irrefutable de que realmente vivió el infierno que había poblado sus pesadillas desde que vio esos videos y leyó esos testimonios.

No parpadeó hasta que le picaron los ojos, lamiéndose los labios secos, miraba los números y después el plástico que rodeaba las muñecas y se burlaba de ella diciéndole "Tú pulsaste el botón que me puso aquí". Alzó la cabeza encontrándose con sus ojos de tormenta, que la miraban intensamente tras un rostro pétreo.

Retiró la mano arrastrando la manga hasta la muñeca y retrocedió sobre sus piernas inestables. "Mató al Presidente, merece estar aquí" se repitió como un mantra.

\- ¿Tienes más heridas? Te he visto moratones antes - le negó, él negó con la cabeza.

Alice sospechó para sus adentros, abriendo y cerrando la mano dentro del bolsillo del uniforme, le picaban los dedos, había sido un momento muy extraño. Se metió un mechón caído detrás de la oreja. Tenía que evitar la culpa, estaba trabajando ¿En qué clase de trabajo tienes que herir a alguien de forma constante? No pensaba hacerlo.

\- No puedes escapar, aunque me matases no podrías salir, aunque lo hicieses toda esta sala se inundaría hasta ahogarte y aún habrían tres docenas de militares armados hasta los dientes solo en esta planta, sin metal - apostilló. - No soy enfermera, así que, vamos a prescindir de los grilletes a partir de ahora. -

\- ¿Te arriesgarás? - le dijo sorprendido.

\- No hagas que me arrepienta - le contestó.

El Sr Lenhsherr le sostuvo la miraba, "No temas" dijo antes de girarse hacia el cristal.

Alice seguirá trabajando dando la conversación por terminada, se acabó lo de esposar a alguien de pies y manos, además de conseguir una especie de promesa de no agresión.

Bajó la cabeza mordiéndose los labios para contener la sonrisa de satisfacción que terminó escapando. Salió a por una bandeja humeante que dejo en la mesita, en ella destacaba la envoltura multicolor de una tableta de chocolate con almendras.

Se despidió pletórica, hasta el señor Lenhsherr arqueó una ceja confundido por su repentino entuasiamo.

yo

yo

Llevaba un rato canturreando cuando cedió el asiento a dos ancianos en las líneas de bús con gesto de gallardía, aconsejó la mejor ruta para llegar al centro urbano a una mujer que ni siquiera le había pedido ayuda, le bajó las bolsas a un anciano y saltó del bús eufórica.

Al pulsar el botón y liberarlo por última vez de los grilletes, había sido como un bálsamo curativo.

Y el chocolate, pasar con él en el bolsillo por todos los controles, esperando el momento en cualquiera de los uniformes se acercase a preguntar por él. Cuando había pasado por el pasillo de los veinte militares armados con un dulce sin autorización que iba a dar al Sr Lenhsherr, sus venas cantaban "Me siento viva". Había sido una sensación alucinante.

Se moría de ganas de llegar a casa y contárselo a Chloe, correteó hasta su portal y esperó el ascensor dando pequeños saltitos de impaciencia. "Vamos, baja, maldita sea"

Abrió la puerta, dejando la bolsa con el uniforme tirada en un rincón y cogió el teléfono, marcando el número con una mano, mientras con la otra abría el cajón sacando el tabaco de emergencia.

\- Alice? -

\- Encontró algo ilegal, algo ilegal que me gusta - encontró con mucha satisfacción dejándose caer en el sofá y encendiéndose su primer cigarrillo en semanas.

Hemos sido una estudiante aplicada que nunca encontró el sentido a copiar, el riesgo de un suspenso no le compensaba. De adolescente sus compañeras empezaron a cometer pequeños hurtos en las tiendas locales, nunca se atrevió, la sirena de policía chillaban en su mente con solo plantearse robar algo.

A Chloe en cambio, suspendió cuatro asignaturas por copiar en los exámenes, vendió hachís una temporada, pequeños hurtos en tiendas, se acostó con tres novios de amigas suyas

Actualmente se acostaba con el marido de otra mujer, siempre robaba anillos en los mercadillos y le había confesado que multaba a gente que le caía mal sin motivo.

Chloe carcajeó sonoramente desde la otra línea.

\- ¿Enserio? Ni siquiera dejas el coche en doble fila. - se burló.

\- Eso es porque no quiero que me multen. - se justificó Alice - Conoció algo no autorizado en el nivel de máxima seguridad secreto del Pentágono. -

\- ¿El qué? - Chloe se puso en un instante, aunque su voz tuvo el tonillo burlón

\- Una tableta de chocolate. Sé que es una tontería, pero cuando estaba yendo a una casa y el pasado por delante del último control, ¡Dios! Ha sido una sensación alucinante. -

\- Es por lo prohibido, engancha. - se río ella. - Solo he ido con algo de almuerzo, no es para tanto aunque no deberías comer tantos carbohidratos tu madre tenía síndrome del brazo gordo -

\- Se lo he dado al Sr Lenhsherr - Sentencia ella dando una profunda calada al cigarrillo - Me ha encontrado algo no autorizado en la celda mejor custodiada del todo el país. -

\- Tenía que ser para ayudar a otros - Bromeó Chloe - Ni siquiera voy a preguntar porque alimentarias a ese monstruo. -.

Alice se recostó contra el sofá apurando el cigarro, ignorando a su amiga, le quedaban dos cigarrillos más y una botella de vino en la nevera.

Barajó llamar a Jack, pero su último encuentro sugerido posibles momentos incómodos o preguntas que no deseaba responder. Aunque bebe sola, aunque sea con ánimos de celebración siempre acababa deprimiéndola, normalmente a partir de la tercera copa.

Chloe había cambiado de tema y parloteaba sin parar, despotricando sobre Greg y un viaje de negocios.

\- Jerry, ¿Quién es Jerry? –Preguntó Alice ante la mención de un nuevo participante.

\- Mi nuevo amigo especial, tiene 24 años y está como un tren. No voy a quedarme esperando a ese cincuentón volverá de revolcarse con strippers como si fuese la estúpida de su mujer. Si él puede conservar a esa arpía, puedo tener a mi Jerry. - sentencia.

Alice sonrió, imaginándosela haciendo un mohín con los labios y atusarse el flequillo. De repente tenía muchas ganas de verla, con sus maneras frívolas y su desproporcionada seguridad en sí misma.

yo

Al final se había bebido el vino, el buen humor le duró hasta la cuarta y al menor síntoma de bajón, se fue a dormir con un ligero tambaleó, se durmió instantáneamente y despertó nueve horas más tarde de un humor excelente. Se secó y cepillo el pelo recién lavado con esmero, puso su suéter favorito, el morado de lana, con su gorro bien abrigado y el chaquetón recién limpio.

También recogieron sus sobras de ayer, vació el cenicero apestoso, fregó los cacharros y guardo el vino sobrante en la nevera. La casa estaba recogida, aunque empezaba un polvo acumulado de toda la semana.

Al pasar por el control de seguridad, la suya propia se tambaleo ante una regañina incluso una detención, nadie le había prohibido llevar a cabo cosas al preso pero tampoco la habían autorizado.

"Mejor pedir perdón que permiso"

Pasó cada control conteniendo la respiración, con una lluvia de fuegos artificiales en el estomago. Nadie le dijo nada y se consideró como James Bond, caminando hacia su cuartito notando el peso del libro en el brazo que sujetaba el bolso.

Era una sensación que le traía recuerdos agridulces; siempre le había encantado hacer regalos, detalles, dárselos a otras personas y ver como se les iluminó un instante el semblante.

Lo hacía constantemente con su madre y su hermana: flores, algún dulce, algo bonito de la tienda.

Cuando llegaron ingresadas y el dinero comenzó a escasear se volvió más imaginativa; escribieron pequeños cuentos para ellas, imprimía fotografías, dibujos, canciones cualquier cosa.

Las envolvía en papel de regalo como si cada día fuese su cumpleaños, un presente por aguantar un día más.

El preso estaba como siempre, tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos descansando sobre la cabeza, los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. El silencio lo rodeaba como una jaula dentro de la jaula; Una intangible dentro de la de cristal. No reaccionó cuando la escuchó entrar.

Pero ella iba dispuesta a romper la jaula que había creado, aunque habían tenido la fuerza de su propia voz de modo que no dejo que le hundiese el ánimo.

\- Buenos días Señor Lenhsherr inmovilícese los pies y siéntese en la cama - le indico sonriente.

Le encantaba esa sensación, la que tenía justo en ese momento, aunque el objeto de sus presentes fuera de un preso maniaco, no podía borrar la sonrisa.

Vio como le obedecía con presteza aunque la observaba de reojo, notaba que había algo distinto. La bandeja en el lugar habitual y sobre ella un grueso tomo que contenía "La Iliada" y "La Odisea"

El señor Lenhsherr no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente lo cogió ignorando la comida y se giró dándole la espalda, Alice lo escuchó pasar las hojas mientras ella frotaba con brío los cristales. Cuando horas más tarde se asomó desde el cuartito, estaba sentado con el libro en su regazo.

Esa tarde se acercó al Servicio de Orientación donde la riñeron por tarde tanto en interesarse por el estado de su beca, en solo un par de meses comenzaría las clases.

Fue un lunes magnifico.

El martes en la bandeja había un enorme trozo de chocolate con almendras, con placer culpable lo espió desde la cocina embelesada en el modo en lo que devoraba a los pequeños mordiscos sin apartar los ojos de la novela, le duró exactamente 25 minutos.

El miércoles fue un plátano y un par de melocotones.

El jueves un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete.

El viernes llevó unas bolsas de patatas.

\- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con todo esto? - El sonido de su voz la sobresaltó, se giró y lo vió observándola fijamente.

\- Yo..nada, solo intento hacerlo más llevadero- murmuró sin dejar de barrer.

\- ¿Por qué? - espetó sin un ápice de simpatía - ¿Crees que colaboraré porque me des chocolate? - se burló haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

\- Puedes decirme si te gusta el libro que te dí, siempre ha sido de mis favoritos - respondió con suavidad.

La evaluación en silencio con ojos entrecerrados y su habitual desconfianza.

\- Es bueno, había oído hablar de él. -

\- Se suele leer en el colegio. -

\- No tuve una educación convencional - replicó dando la conversación por finalizada.

Bueno se dijo Alice, los presos tienen derecho a formarse, en las penitenciarías hay biblioteca, hacen cursos, muchos incluso se sacan el graduado. Lo apuesto como posible argumento a su favor el día que la riñesen por llevarle libros, porque no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

En Navidad o Año estaría bien hacer algo un poco más cercano meditó. Despues de todas las fechas señaladas, a nadie le hace daño intentar que otra persona se sintiese mejor.

yo

Estaba contenta, por fin, dentro de lo que cabe, eso suponía al menos.

La semana siguiente le cambió "La Iliada" y "La Odisea" por "Orgullo y prejuicio" y "Moby Dick". Le dejo un peine de caballero para que deshiciese el nido de pajaros que eran su pelo y su barba, una bolsa de doritos y otra de cacahuetes.

No conversaban, pero normalmente cuando ella lo saludaba o se despedía, reconocía su presentación con un gesto de cabeza, levantaba un poco la mano y en dos ocasiones le había respondido con un simple "Hola".

Entra y salir del trabajo se había convertido en algo emocionante, haciéndose más ambicioso dia tras día.

yo

La siguiente semana llevo revistas para distraerse mientras se duchaba, un refresco de cola, caramelos de miel y limón, y la trilogía del Señor de los anillos para reemplazar por los libros de la semana pasada.

Entró en silencio dejándole leer tumbado boca abajo en la cama, dejo los conjuntos de higiene personal, la comida y el agua lista para marcharse. El señor Lenhsherr no la interrumpió, nunca lo hizo, esperó a que saliese y encendiese el agua para levantarse y empezar a desnudarse.

Alice se sentó, con las piernas apoyadas en su carrito, en la silla rígida, blanca para variar, que tenía en el cuartito. Sacó de un cajón una de las revistas que había establecido en el recinto para estos momentos. Estaba ensimismada hojeando un catalogo cuando el Cabo Farrow la sorprendió.

\- Que hace aquí? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer? - le pregunto cortante.

\- El Señor Lehnsherr se está duchando y aprovechó para sentarme diez minutos antes de terminar con la celda - le respondió molesta por el tono empleado.

\- El señor Lehnsherr? - repitió el tono extraño, la mano que sujetaba el carrito estaba blanca de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

\- Si, el prisionero - le respondió acobardándose, Farrow la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio, pronto fue consciente de lo enorme que era a la vera suya.

\- No es el Señor Lehnsher pequeña cenicienta, es una abominación, un engendro de la naturaleza que te mataría si tuviese una cucharita de café a su alcance. - siseó con rabia inusitada

\- Pues "la abominación" esta duchándose y no entra en mis funciones observar a hombres desnudos mientras se asean - replicó - ¿puedo ayudar en algo más? - similarmente con sarcasmo, negándose a dejarse intimidar por un gorila similarmente.

No esperaba que la cogiese del brazo y menos con tanta fuerza.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? - chilló asustada cuando la pérdida de la silla de malas maneras, la revista se cayó al suelo.

\- Enseñarle una valiosa lección Señorita como se llame, una que podría salvarle la vida. - dijo arrastrándola escaleras abajo.

\- Usted, bruto, suélteme - exclamo retorciéndose intentando liberarse sin éxito.

\- No es un hombre, no es una persona y le aseguro que nunca está indefenso, así que míralo - Le gritó enfrentándola contra el cristal. La agarró con mano de hierro por el cuello desde atrás, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la mandíbula clavándole los dedos en las mejillas impidiéndole moverse.

\- Abre los ojos niña idiota y MÍRALO, míralo hasta las metas en la cabeza que aunque parezca no es como tú y como yo - le espetó sin soltarla.

Asustada le obedeció, viendo a través de la neblina de las lagrimas, la figura desnuda de Erik Lenhsherr quién con el agua cayendo sobre el pecho, estaba frente a ellos, inmóvil, sin cubrirse.

Alicia, deslizó la mirada aquí y allá, evitando su rostro, sin poder sin evitar una humillación que evitó como propia, hasta clavarlos en la pared que había tras él.

La soltó de arrepentimiento en un gesto lleno de desprecio y girando sobre sus talones se marchó con largas zancadas, cuando desapareció por la rampa ascendente resonó varios golpes en su cuarto que la encogieron aún apoyada frente al cristal.

Se giró intentando componerse, desconcertada y sobre todo indignada. Con una rabia candente que se subió como fuego desde el estomago hacia la garganta. Se froto los ojos vidriosos y se limpió con rabia las lágrimas de las mejillas.

El pentágono es un laberinto para los que no se han pasado años abrillantando sus interminables suelos, de modo que llego a la primera al despacho del Coronel, nadie le pidió identificación, dedujo que el Cabo Farrow se le había adelantado.

La esperaba sentado en el enorme despacho, vestido con una trayectoria oscura llena de medallas brillantes y el semblante serio.

\- No voy a consentir que me traten así - comenzó antes de dejarle hablar, ese hombre le imponía y si oía su autoritaria voz no podría capaz de emitir queja alguna. - El cabo Farrow es ... -

\- Un soldado excelente - la interrupción adelantando la mano en un gesto conciliador que la invitaba a sentarse, lo ignoro.

\- No, es un hombre de lo más despreciable, no solo me ha arrastrado piso abajo como si hubiera una fregona sino que además me ha humillado de una forma que nunca antes había hecho nadie en mi vida - continuo.

\- Ha hecho lo que le fue ordeno - le replico callándola. - siéntese - le ordeno.

Obedeció a regañadientes notando el corazón aun bombeando la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, se miro las manos que aun le temblaban.

\- Dudo que usted le ordenase maltratarme - refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo hice, por una buena razón. Lo hice en el momento en que me informaron que había cambiado una serie de objetos y alimentos que solo teníamos un fin - hice una pausa - es usted una mujer ingenua y compasiva y eso tiene sus ventajas. Le dije que se hiciera su amiga y bueno déjeme felicitarla, va por buen camino-

Boquiabierta alcanzó a balbucear y ella inocentemente pensando que no se habían dado cuenta.

\- Ha sido un montaje, ¿con que fin? - solicitó desconcertada y molesta.

\- No se le puede sacar información de otro modo, son las consecuencias de haber criado con los nazis y no pienso competir con sus métodos. Cuando la conocí tuve una idea, mejor dicho un proyecto de idea algo descabellado pero nada costaba intentarlo -

\- Me contrato para que se hiciese cerca a él - murmuro incrédula.

\- No exactamente, fue cuando leí las valoraciones iniciales del Cabo Farrow cuando vi que tenía posibilidades. No se ofenda - requirió al ver su expresión - Cuídelo como si tuviera un perrito abandonado, llévele todas las chucherías que quiera, pero desde hoy escribí informes sobre sus progresos para el Doctor Jones. Todo lo que le diga cuenta, quiero plasmado por escrito cada palabra que emita ese malnacido. Baste decir que repercutirá en su salario, no se preocupe por eso -

Apretó los labios en un mohín.

\- No todo lo que puede comprar con dinero Coronel Harper - replicó levantando la barbilla con dignidad. Alisándose el uniforme blanco, sabía que apestaba a lejía y desinfectante de baño pero sí tenía firmeza.

\- Muy bien - respondió él apartándose de la mesa con un impulso, la pesada silla se desliza unos palmos atrás. Alzó ambas manos con gesto de rendición. - Dimita, abandone el trabajo y sus nuevos estudios estrenados, olvide estas últimas semanas y probaremos la tortura china con el Señor Lehnsherr. Pero, ¿quién ganaría entonces? - le pidió con sonrisa lobuna.

Rechinó los dientes sintiéndose atrapada.

\- No tengo madera de espía - murmuro finalmente sabiéndose vencida.

\- Eso ya lo sé - contesto desdeñosamente, imprimiendo su sello en varios formularios y papeles - Esto es para usted, un adelanto por las horas extra y las sesiones -

Abrió los ojos viendo la cifra, era casi el sueldo de un año.

\- ¿Sesiones de qué? - adecuadamente sobreponiéndose.

\- De seguimiento, dos veces a la semana, con un psicólogo de mi estricta confianza, el Doctor Jones. Simplemente queremos que no olvides con quien trata - Explicando cerrando la carpeta y observándola con intención- Empezará el martes a las 4, antes de eso, le dejará en el buzón estos formularios rellenados. Puede marcharse Srta Berry.

\- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al trabajo - murmuró incorporándose, ya tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano cuando grabó el motivo de su visita. - ¿Y el cabo Farrow? -

\- Ya ha cumplido su papel, no se sobrepasará más con usted ni con el interno. -

Alice asintió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ese día atravesó los controles de salida sin emoción de ninguna clase.

**yo**

**yo**

**yo**

La limpiadora tenía mejor color, lo que había notado a partir de su pérdida de control cuando estaba a punto de estrangularla. Aún le dolían las pelotas del rodillazo y se había destruido los tobillos al saltar para derribarla y con el forjeceo.

" _Lo tengo bien merecido"_ , dijo, por creer las mentiras de dos soldados cabeza hueca.

Esperaba mas ataques, es lo que él había hecho al descubrir una debilidad en su enemigo, explotarla al máximo. Estuvo preparado durante días con más visitas para emponzoñarle la mente con mentiras y cuentos de tortura y muerte a los suyos.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, pasó cinco días y la única novedad fue que la joven no se atrevió a entrar, se limitaba a deslizarle la comida por el suelo desde la misma puerta antes de correr a esconderse tras la puerta blanca.

Fue el maldito aislamiento el que le provocó el subidón cuando la vio acercarse con su carro y palmear las manos, signo de que iba a entrar para arreglar la celda.

No le quito ojo, mientras se inclinaba a curarse las heridas de los tobillos. Se congeló cuando pasó los dedos sobre sus números tatuados.

Se marchó con la promesa de no esposarlo mas, dejando una tableta de chocolate que mordisqueo a lo largo del día.

Esa noche, con la cabeza bajo la almohada tratando de huir de la blanca y brillante luz que jamás se apagaba. Rozó su propio antebrazo con los dedos, su primer contacto amable en meses, quizás más de un año, estaba convencido de esa era la causa de cuanto lo había afectado.

Le había dejado dos libros, aunque unidos en un solo tomo, al abrir la página para evadirse en un lugar donde todo no había blanco y luminoso, abrió la primera página y leyó:

"Para mi querida Alice: para que las interminables esperen se te hagan un poco más cortas. Eres fuerte y todo saldrá bien. Mis mejores deseos para tu madre y tu hermana. Justine Raymond"

\- Alice ... .- susurró para sí mismo.

Ese día fue el primero de muchos, libros, comida y hasta un peine con el que se peino lo mejor que pudo esa asquerosa e inacabable mata de pelo que creció sin control.

Por primera vez en meses no tuve un ardor casi constante en tobillos y muñecas, tuve cierto entretenimiento y en contra de su voluntad el brillo que había encendido en Alice se le contagiaba a cada visita. La había visto asomada desde la puerta espiando como se comía los dulces que le sonreían infantilmente.

Se estaba esforzando por no tener contacto con ella, por ignorarla. "Es una espia humana que te envían para información sonsacarte" se gritaba a sí mismo. "no digas ni una palabra, todo va a ser utilizado en tu contra"

Pero a la vez una voz pequeña le susurraba que nadie había recibido un atormentarlo con más embustes ni a castigarlo por atacarla ¿y si no había dado parte del incidente ?.

El ser social que todos tenemos, cirugía por un poco de interacción humana, un peso de preferencia las burlas de los soldados a sus cuidados. No había hipocresía de por medio, ni tampoco decepción al descubrir que tenía razón y sus maneras amables y sus regalos tontos eran una forma de manipularlo.

yo

yo

yo

El doctor Edward Jones, resultó ser un hombre entrado en la cuarentena, de barriga incipiente, cabello muy negro evidentemente teñido, gruesas gafas y semblante imperturbable.

Tenía la voz grave con tono continuo y sedante que la ponía nerviosa.

\- El Señor Lenhsherr se crió en unas condiciones muy lamentables, con los carceleros que estaban convencidos de su superioridad racial, intelectual y en general de los que eran mejores que los prisioneros a los que veían como poco más que animales.

\- Creía que no tenían que dijera nada - musito Alice

\- Y no lo ha hecho, pero sus cómplices no han sido tan herméticos. - Hizo una pausa, se quitó las gafas y las limpias con una telita aterciopelada con movimientos lentos. Todo el despacho estaba inmaculado y muy ordenado. Tonos sombríos e impersonales. Casi idéntico al Doctor Gatti. -

\- Detecto que no le gusta mucho mi despacho - volviéndose a ponerse las gruesas lentes.

Se sonrojó levemente avergonzada de haber sido tan obvia.

\- No es que ... me recuerda a la consulta de un doctor que tuve que ver muy a menudo. No volvió a un hospital desde que murió mi hermana. -

\- Ya veo, no me hace falta estudiar demasiado el test que me entregó para catalogar Srta Candau, es una ayudadora. Empática, comparativa y con una gran facilidad para el auto sacrificio que puede rozar conductas autodestructivas. ¿Episodios depresivos? - supuestamente.

\- Nada demasiado importante - farfullo ella, recordando el estado de su casa que empezaba a mostrar síntomas de alarma, traspasar todo el fin de semana rellenando los dichos formatos, había contestado a tantas preguntas sobre sí misma como para volver loco a cualquier.

\- Hubiese sido una gran profesora, enfermera, cuidadora de ancianos. Parece estar hecho para cuidar con mimo y paciencia del desvalido. Pero no cumple en absoluto el perfil para tratar con un terrorista, se lo dije al Coronel, pero él insistió en su plan demencial. - Explicó el Dr Jones con parpados caídos, hablaba desesperación y de un modo un tanto condescendiente.

\- No cree que este capacitado para ser amigable con el Sr Lenhserr? - preguntó ella bruscamente.

\- No. - respondió tajante - si fueron un delincuente normal con sus circunstancias familiares tal vez, pero aparte de tener un perfil de sociapata consumado, se ha empapado de los razonamientos racistas de los que fueron sus carceleros - le informó

\- ¿Me está diciendo que se ha hecho nazi? - pregunto incrédula.

\- Por supuesto no defiende la raza aria, tan solo ha cogido el planteamiento y lo ha aplicado a sí mismo. Él y sus colaboradores se autodenominan mutantes, una raza superior, más evolucionada que nosotros a quienes ven cómo ... inferiores en el mejor de los casos. Por eso el plan del Coronel no funcionará, simplemente no la verá como un igual. A ninguno de nosotros.

Alice parpadeó varias veces, la había dejado sin palabras. Una nueva perspectiva llegó como un cubo de agua helada, todo parecía encajar, sus expresiones "Mi gente, los tuyos ..", sus muecas de desprecio y condescendencia.

Recordó el empeño en no hablarle, en no ser ni un poco agradable tras los libros o la comida que le había llevado, a pesar de ser su único contacto humano no hostil.

Como un puzzle o un rompecabezas las piezas encajaron en su sitio y supo sin ningún margen de duda que la afirmación el Doctor Jones era cierta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Erik se sorprende al verla aparecer, convencido de su renuncia o despido.

No ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, pasa horas mirando la misma página y releyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez. Empuja la novela bajo la almohada y pasea por la celda como un perro rabioso.

El cristal que los separaba ocultó el sonido, pero la mano del guardia en la barbilla de Alice, las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y sus ojos tristes, indignados, que se desviaron de su cuerpo buscando darle un ápice de dignidad.

Lo obsesiona, despierta su ira. No por la humillación, aprendió a encajarla hace mucho tiempo. El encierro le está haciendo mella, avivando recuerdos y sensaciones que hace mucho dejó atrás.

De su infancia se queda con la rabia, es cuanto tiene. Ira roja y profunda que prende veloz en sus carnes, el motor que lo impulsó a lo largo de su cruzada contra Shaw.

Hace años que yacen olvidados en un rincón apretado y pequeño de su mente el resto de sus recuerdos: las miradas de lastima y simpatía de gente corriente, personas que no se atrevían a actuar por miedo a las represalias.

Se preguntaba si se hubiese atrevido a llevarle comida a escondidas si en vez de una regañina y un despido la consecuencia fuese una bala en la cabeza, aunque en vez de ser un preso condenado hubiese sido un niño inocente. "_En absoluto, nadie se juega la vida por un desconocido, son buenos mientras no hayan represalias"_

Hay algo distinto en ella hoy, nunca parece que se tome más de un momento en arreglarse, pero está seguro que no se ha peinado antes de recogerse el pelo, el uniforme esta mas arrugado que de normal y los hombros alicaídos, el semblante cabizbajo.

No le gusta.

Quiere preguntarle, las manos le pican por alargarlas hasta su brazo y exigirle respuestas. Pero se muerde la lengua fingiendo ignorarla.

\- Te has dejado una mancha – señala sin aguantarse, buscando algo, una interacción. Tal vez sólo escuchar su propia voz siendo escuchada por alguien más.

Ella levanta la cabeza por primera vez para mirarlo sorprendida. Tampoco ha dormido bien, párpados hinchados, ojos rojos y ojeras profundas.

No le gusta.

Alice no le contesta, vuelva a bajar la cabeza y frota con más brío del necesario el lugar que ha señalado.

Se para de espaldas a él, inmóvil, antes de girarse y enfrentarlo dando dos pasos hacia él. Mira a los lados, al suelo, se frota la barbilla nerviosa, duda.

\- Siento mucho lo de ayer, yo…. Fue horrible, mezquino y estuvo mal. – se aferra al palo de la fregona abrazándolo contra el pecho.

Aturdido ve como las lagrimas brillan en los ojos de Alice para rebosar, deslizándose por sus mejillas, las limpia con el dorso de la mano. Cierra los ojos cubriéndose la boca con dedos temblorosos, intentando serenarse.

\- Sé que no te gusto, que no te gustamos…los que no podemos hacer cosas increíbles como tú. Y lo puedo entender, de verdad. Han sido racistas contigo y ahora tu lo eres con nosotros, supongo que es lo que te enseñaron. – Respira profundamente – Fui a presentar una queja, el Coronel me aseguró que no volverá a pasar y yo…bueno te he traído el desayuno. – Vuelve a limpiarse las lágrimas antes de afirmar solemnemente – No puedo imaginar la vida sin café. –

Erik no responde de inmediato aturdido por el discurso.

\- Yo tampoco – responde suavemente.

Ella sonríe ante su respuesta, ojos llorosos, la nariz enrojecida y el pelo un nido de pájaros. Se despide tímida empujando el carrito con los hombros erguidos y paso ligero.

Recoge su primer desayuno de verdad en meses, el café es intenso y caliente; el bollo de canela dulce y crujiente. Lo mastica lentamente alargando el momento, el amargor del café revoluciona sus papilas gustativas y por inercia mira por el rabillo del ojo la puerta blanca por donde Alice sale y se va. ¡Ahí esta! Tras la puerta entreabierta asoma medio rostro, espiándolo mientras se come lo que le ha traído.

No lo entiende: sus lágrimas, sus disculpas ni que le traiga cosas para vigilar cuando se las come o las usa.

Pero para su disgusto comprueba que no le disgusta.

Es una humana simplona, inferior, sin ningún tipo de talento, ni belleza, ni siquiera parece muy lista, pero no le despierta en el desprecio que si lo hace el resto de su especie, incluso Moira que era una mujer de bandera, con talentos propios para suplir la falta de poderes le molestaba, su debilidad, su hipocresía.

No lo entiende, no tiene nada especial, no es nada especial.

Apura el café, aprieta el cartón y tira los restos a la pequeña papelera, comprueba que la puerta por la que lo observa se cierra lentamente. Sonríe a pesar de sus férreas convicciones.

Le gusta.

Es por el aislamiento, la falta de comunicación con otras personas, por sus maneras suaves.

Desea otro contacto, uno que no le despierte simpatía. Fantasea con una figura bien entrada en los cuarenta, sobrepeso, mal aliento, maneras rudas y desagradables.

Se tumba con el estomago caliente con el dulce y el café, cierra los ojos sin perder el hilo de su ensoñación: Ladraría las órdenes, lo despertaría pateándole la cama, se burlaría de él con andares patizambos y voz estridente.

Lo elegiría así, tan asqueroso y ruin que nunca llegaría a despertarle simpatía, ni a preguntarse si fue él, su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable bajo la ducha lo que la ha hecho llorar esa noche.

.

.

.

El informe preliminar es un asco.

Ni siquiera sabe bien que debe poner, aparte de cada maldita cosa que le ha dicho, no es que tengan conversaciones apasionantes, no hay mucho que contar.

Su problema radica en que no está siendo objetiva, esto le ha venido grande desde el primer momento.

"Ojala llevase un diario, haría todo este montón de mierda mucho más digerible"

El sábado después de cinco horas rehaciendo la primera página una y otra vez, bajó a ver al Sr Antuan. Estaba como de costumbre muy inclinado sobre el mostrador envuelto en montañas de libros y papeles. Revisaba el libro de préstamos ayudándose una lupa, hacía tiempo que las gruesas gafas no eran suficientes, como repetía a todo aquel que quisiese escucharle "_Juventud divino tesoro, ya te vas para no volver"_. Citar autores era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritas, un gusto que Alice estaba adquiriendo.

\- Srta Berry, ¿qué extraña petición tiene hoy? – la saluda con sonrisa torcida, alrededor de los ojos un profundo mapa de surcos propios de la edad no deslucen unos ojillos minúsculos pero chispeantes. – Ah! Extraño aquellos tiempos en que venía buscando algo de Jane Austen o alguna obra poco conocida de Jack London.-

Alice se rió con picardía, respondiéndole con humor.

\- Quería pedir prestada "La llamada de lo salvaje" y su favorito de Julio Verne. – Hizo una pausa dramática – También quería iniciar una nueva investigación, todo sobre racismo. Argumentos y contra argumentos. –

Antuan Ollard abrió mucho los ojos, chasqueando la lengua con simpatía.

\- Desde luego usted no decepciona querida. – la observo desconfiado, dudando antes de preguntar – No quiera ser entrometido pero… -

\- No se preocupe, no son para nadie cercano. Es más bien una curiosidad. – El anciano no parece convencido pero no insiste.

Husmeó en las estanterías y regresó rápidamente con sus novelas más convencionales.

\- Ha sido fácil, ninguna aventura es tan apasionante como la del Capitán Nemo – canturreó – Respecto a lo del racismo, será todo un reto, tengo algunos documentales… -

\- Sólo papel: Novelas, Ensayos…cosas así. Tuve suficientes de imágenes gráficas en mi última investigación –

\- Ya veo…Le prepararé lo que pueda, el lunes por la mañana puede venir a recogerlo. –

Abrazó con afecto al anciano hasta que se le pusieron las peludas orejas coloradas.

\- Gracias Sr Ollard, usted nunca decepciona. –

El estomago le ruge de vuelta a casa pero lo ignora mirando la botella de vino tinto con ojos golosos, la comida es algo de lo que disfruta cuando es feliz, supone que por eso ha sido siempre delgada.

Si está preocupada comer se le olvida, si está deprimida la idea de masticar le repugna y acaba mordisqueando sándwiches de queso barato que le saben a serrín obligándose a alimentarse. El vino sin embargo, entra fresco y dulce calentándola de pies a la cabeza.

Ingiere a grandes cucharadas un yogurt caducado desde la semana anterior, forzándolo por la garganta, engulléndolo como un pato antes de descorchar su premio y sentarse en la mesa.

"_Llevo trabajando en la celda del Sr Lehnsherr siete semanas._

_Es callado, sombrío y nunca ha dado señales de querer comunicarse más allá de unas pocas palabras de fría cortesía._

_Tiene buen apetito, se come toda la bandeja. No descuida su higiene personal y hace deporte regularmente._

_Tiene el sueño muy ligero, sospecho que duerme pocas horas pues nunca lo he visto dormido ( ¿trastorno del sueño provocado por luz constante?)_

_Tampoco lo he descubierto usando el servicio, por lo que debe llevar algún tipo de cálculo del tiempo para saber cuando no estoy trabajando. (¿Posible estreñimiento?) "_

Era todo lo que tenía tras una hora y media sentada sorbiendo vino y estrujándose la cabeza. Arrugó su lamentable informe que se unió a la docena de papeles desechados.

Cerró los ojos sujetándose la cabeza frustrada con ganas de gritar. ¡Dios! Todo lo que ponía era irrelevante y lo que se le ocurría era inapropiado.

"_La última vez que tuve sexo fantasee con él"_

"_Le cure los tobillos y toque la marca que le pusieron los nazis, me conmovió profundamente"_

"_La única vez en mi vida que he desafiado a la autoridad ha sido para facilitarle un poco la existencia"_

El teléfono sonó y corrió hacía él.

\- Chloe – exclamó – estaba a punto de llamarte –

\- Dime que saliste anoche y te liaste con algún universitario buenorro y no vas a darme la tabarra otra vez con tu Sr Lehnsherr – se quejó su amiga desde la otra línea del teléfono.

Calló al ser descubierta, Chloe suspiró sonoramente antes de seguir.

\- Supongo que soñar es gratis. Empezaré yo antes de que deprimas todavía más. –

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó rebuscando en el cajón de emergencia antes de recordar que no le quedaba tabaco. Maldijo y se alivió a la vez, con toda su familia muerta por cáncer era un insulto a su memoria y a sí misma que se envenenase a base de humo.

\- ¡Dirás que no me ha pasado! Me han abierto un expediente y me están investigando los cabrones de asuntos internos por abuso de poder. ¡Esos cretinos! George vuelve a estar de viaje de negocios y piensa que voy a contentarme con un par de tacones caros cada vez que se vaya de folleteos con sus socios a Europa. Y para colmo Jerry me ha dejado porque según él soy demasiado frívola. – chasqueó la lengua con desprecio – No se puede ser una mujer segura de ti misma en el mundo Alice, ¿sabes lo que les pasa? Se mueren de miedo, les intimida alguien con unas buenas tetas y seguridad en sí misma. –

Alice parpadeó ante la diatriba contada a voz de grito.

\- ¿Asuntos Internos? Es tu segundo expediente Chloe, se prudente, es el mejor trabajo que has tenido. – Estaba preocupada, le parecía un milagro que su amiga hubiese durado tanto tiempo en la Policía, antes de eso la habían echado antes de los seis meses en todos los trabajos en los que había estado y era una lista alarmantemente larga.

Chloe hizo ruiditos burlones desde la otra línea, Alice podía imaginarla haciendo aspavientos por la mano como si apartase un moscardón.

\- No pueden echarme, los demandaría por machistas y discriminación a la mujer, Tienen cuatro multas un poquito exageradas a la ex novia de Mike, ¿Te acuerdas de él? Menudo cretino, me apuesto la mano a que no le dijo que estaba acostándose conmigo cuando empezaron a salir y luego la dejo por su fisio. La tía vino a la comisaria a montarme un pollo y ha puesto una queja porque la llame "enana verdulera". –

Alice recuperó el vino y se recostó en el sofá escuchándola despotricar a diestro y siniestro. La vida de Chloe nunca era aburrida. Tenía un don para crearse enemistades, meterse en líos y a la vez salir impune la mayoría de veces

\- ¿Qué les vas a decir? – preguntó.

\- Escribiré ese maldito informe, ya sabes, me puse nerviosa, la tía me grito y falto al respeto y me sobrepase un poco. Disculpas, lo siento y mas disculpas. La entrevista esta chupada, todos saben que Tyler es un pervertido: frunciré los labios, gimotearé un poco, lagrimas de cocodrilo y una mención de lo mucho que adoro y necesito este trabajo. –

Alice se incorporó de un salto, derramándose el vino por la mano hasta salpicar el sofá. Maldijo entre dientes.

\- Tienes que ayudarme – exclamó al teléfono, explicándole brevemente su situación.

\- No veo el problema, diles lo que quieren escuchar. El tío se cargo al Presidente, es un villano de manual, olvida a la Ali pardilla que ve el lado bueno de las cosas. No sé, pon lo horrible que es. –

\- Pero no lo es. Apenas habla, no hace…nada en general. Come, se ducha, hace algo de deporte y se tumba a mirar el techo.-

\- Eso lo ves tú. Ellos ven a un asesino despiadado que manipula y conspira. Di que te mira con ojos perversos, que hace cosas raras, que escupe en tus regalos y sospechas que se masturba cuando sales de la celda.-

\- No voy decir eso, es asqueroso y falso – se quejo Alice riéndose.

\- Pues di la verdad a ese psicólogo, dile que le llevas regalos porque te da pena, eres una blanda y te pone cachonda. –

\- ¡No me pone cachonda! – Se indignó, ruborizándose como una quinceañera.

\- Claro que sí, nadie se pasa casi dos meses hablando de un hombre TODO el tiempo sin que le guste ni un poquito. Lo busque en los archivos policiales, el cabrón está bastante cañón. No te juzgo, sabes lo mucho que me encapriche con Leid Bandy el año pasado, se dedicaba a matar mujeres y aún así le iría a hacer un vis a vis. –

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, esa temporada había sido insoportable, oírla hablar del mismo hombre al que estaban juzgando por estrangular a ocho adolescentes como una fan enamorada era repulsivo y perturbador.

\- La clave es no mentir, distorsiona la realidad, exagera, olvídate de ciertas cosas y desvía la atención. Yo estaba tan estresada por barbaridades que me había dicho el drogadicto al que acababa de interrogar que me excedí con esa zorra chivata de las multas. Pienso repetir todos los insultos horribles que me dijo una y otra vez, entre gimoteos afectados hasta que "enana verdulera" suene a elogio. –

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de sus idas y venidas con sus múltiples amantes sin prestarle mucha atención colgó el teléfono. Alice tenía ideas, Chloe era la mejor para inspirar a saltarse las normas, infringir la ley o hacer el mal en general. Era muy irónico que fuese policía, aunque Alice estaba segura que había un numero finito de veces que podías torear a Asuntos Internos.

_El Sr Lehnsherr no se relaciona pero su mirada es fría y perturbadora, cuando entro en la celda sus ojos me siguen constantemente, no sé lo que puede pensar pero a pesar de intentar animarlo con libros o chocolates apenas dice una palabra y cuando lo hace suena incoherente parece pensar que sé más de lo que sé._

_Es esquivo, distante y todo en él irradia soberbia y desdén. Una vez pregunto "¿Sabes que han hecho con mi gente?, la tienen los tuyos". Me sorprendieron esos términos porque no sé nada de su gente ni quiénes son los míos, supongo que englobará al gobierno, a los americanos o simplemente a todo aquel que no tienen dones como él. _

_No es violento, ni amenazante pero deja claro que mi presencia le molesta y aunque coge los presentes que le llevo, no muestra agradecimiento ni comenta nada al respecto, los esconde, los consume cuando ya me he ido y sigue como si nada._

_En conclusión es un hombre resentido con el mundo, amargado y paranoico. Dijo que no mato al Presidente._

Releyó sus palabras sintiéndose satisfecha, no era bueno, pero era algo mejor que lo anterior. Sólo tenía que extender ese discurso hasta rellenar un par de folios.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando se fue a la cama, dejando su mediocre informe en la entrada sobre los dos libros que pensaba llevarle al día siguiente, se quedo mirando las hojas sobre las novelas acordándose de recoger a la mañana siguiente el material para investigar el modo de hacerle ver que el racismo siempre era un error.

"_Chloe tiene razón, me ocupa todo el tiempo. No es la mejor forma de actuar, hace mucho que he perdido la profesionalidad y estoy dejando que me afecte. Es cierto que es atractivo pero eso no debería ablandarme. "_

.

Llega al Pentágono aún con mal cuerpo, no ha sido su culpa pero ha dormido apenas un par de horas y llegaba muy justa.

Lo repite en su cabeza una y otra vez intentando darle sentido: baja las escaleras corriendo, a trompicones, frotándose los ojos apartando el sueño, el pelo húmedo de la ducha y necesitando un café largo y fuerte más que aire para respirar.

Corretea hacia su querida librería, llueve y el viento es feroz arrastrando hojarasca, papeles, plástico y polvo que le entra en los ojos y azota su rostro.

Avanza cubriéndose con los brazos y en la puerta del local choca contra alguien y cae al suelo con un grito sorprendido, se araña las palmas con el asfalto. Iba a disculparse por su torpeza, por ir atrotinada sin mirar cuando alguien la levanta sin miramiento y la empuja violentamente, su espalda choca contra el marco de la librería. Abre los ojos buscando a su agresor entre el pelo que le cubre los ojos y el rugido del viento, es un hombre y apesta a alcohol rancio. "_Dame el bolso o te mato joder_"

Responde que no lleva el bolso, no tiene ni un maldito dólar, ha bajado a recoger su pedido de la librería. El agresor la coge por la garganta cortándole el aire al escuchar que no hay dinero para él.

No podía respirar, araña sus manos y le da patadas en la espinilla pero es en balde, es fuerte, está muy bebido, no puede soltarse. Se ahoga, boquea y convulsiona cual pez fuera del agua. Por un momento cree que es el final.

"_Voy a morir aquí, a la puerta de mi lugar favorito. Pobre Sr Ollard que disgustó se va a llevar "_

\- Suéltala – La presión desaparece y las rodillas no la sostienen, cae sobre si misma sujetándose la garganta con ambas manos, lagrimeante, saboreando el preciado oxigeno que vuelve a fluir camino a sus pulmones.

\- Aléjate de ella - Las botas sucias y estropeadas retroceden un par de pasos.

\- Discúlpate con ella– Empieza a recobrar la compostura y se agarra al marco de la puerta para incorporarse mientras un voz ronca dice bien alto, arrastrando las palabras "Me disculpo con usted"

\- No volverás a este barrio a robar ni agredir a nadie. –

Su agresor tiene la mirada perdida cuando repite alto y claro "No volveré a este barrio a robar ni agredir a nadie"

\- Ahora vete – Obediente, gira sobre sus talones y marcha calle abajo a paso tambaleante con el viento moviéndole los grasos cabellos.

Alice boquiabierta mira al anciano sin dejar de masajearse la garganta. "¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – murmura, le duele al hablar y la voz es ronca y metálica, la boca le sabe a sangre.

\- Incluso los seres más viles saben que hay que respetar a sus mayores. Parece que aún queda honor entre los ladrones – Responde, sujetándola suavemente por el antebrazo invitándola a entrar – Ven querida, necesitas algo caliente, hace un día de perros. -

Camina por los largos pasillos del Pentágono con el sabor del té aún en la lengua y la mente revolucionada, ha sido extraño, muy extraño, el modo en que el ladrón se doblo a su voluntad.

"_Ha alguien le gusta que le den bien duro"_ Comenta uno de los guardias del control lascivo, se sube el cuello del abrigo cubriendo los moratones que ya se forman en su cuello.

El Sr Lehnsherr está sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, al verla parecer saca "El Señor de los Anillos" de debajo de la almohada dejándolo sobre la mesita esperando su recambio.

\- Se me ha olvidado – se disculpa con una voz extraña que no reconoce como propia, hablar le provoca un exceso de tos y se dobla sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda buscando agua del carrito y bebiendo sorbos cortos hasta calmarse, cuando logra respirar con normalidad tiene sangre en la mano con la que se ha tapado la boca.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Estás enferma? – le pregunta él.

No responde, se está mareando. Dice "Ábrete" tres veces hasta que el dichoso sistema le hace caso y es un milagro que no se desmaye allí mismo, sale viendo lucecitas de blancas y camina desorientada, cae antes de llegar a la puerta de servicio y gatea.

Una voz la llama pero la escucha muy lejos como si estuviese debajo del agua, la levantan con cuidado y pierde la consciencia.

.

\- Srta Berry, soy la enfermera Jordan, ha sufrido un ataque, le hemos inyectado antiinflamatorios debería poder hablar aún así no fuerce la garganta, tiene un pequeño desgarro en la laringe. No parece grave pero debería ir al hospital. –

\- Nada de hospitales – Niega tajante.

Se encuentra mejor, tragar es soportable, levanta una mano tapando la potente luz blanca bizqueando hasta enfocar a una mujer regordeta que pasa los cincuenta, redondos carrillos y manos frías que le acarician la frente sin dejar de hablar con voz suave.

\- El cabo Farrow la trajo aquí, se desmayó en uno de los niveles de máxima seguridad. –

\- ¿Sabe quien le hizo esto? – Las gafas redondas del Doctor Jones aparecen detrás de la enfermera.

Niega con la cabeza.

\- Un hombre, esta mañana, estaba bebido y quería dinero. No tenía y me agarro muy fuerte y se fue. –

\- ¿Podría reconocerlo? – Niega con la cabeza. El Doctor Jones suspira decepcionado.

\- Daré parte al Coronel Harper. Un agente la llevará a casa, mañana tiene el día libre, descanse. La espero a final de semana para nuestra sesión. Sra Jordan sea tan amable de avisar al agente de guardia –

El Doctor espera hasta que cierra la puerta para sentarse en la silla de visitas, saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo y la observa analítico.

\- Dicen que casi se desmaya en la celda del interno, ¿Cómo reacciono él? –

\- ¿No puede esperar? – se queja indignada.

\- No, los detalles se olvidan rápido – le replica. Alice frunce el ceño molesta.

\- Tosí sangre y me maree. Preguntó si estaba enferma, note que podía desmayarme así que me fui –

\- ¿Se levantó, hizo algún amago de atacarla, de usar su debilidad para escapar? –

\- No se movió de la cama, fue todo en unos segundos, creo que pensaba que tenía gripe o algo así –

\- Curioso –

No se molesta en preguntar que le resulta tan sorprendente ni qué diablos escribe a toda prisa en su dichosa libreta. Le duele la cabeza, quiere llegar a su cama y dormir tres días seguidos, olvidar todo el asunto.

\- Ha traído consigo el informe preliminar – comenta notando las hojas que sobresalen de su bolso abierto, se agacha y las saca sin pedir permiso, alisando las paginas dobladas de cualquier manera con un claro gesto de desagrado.

\- Lo estudiaré para la próxima sesión, pero esperaba algo más…extenso. El sobresueldo que le ha asignado el Coronel es muy generoso, merece un poco más de esfuerzo por su parte Srta Berry – añade a modo de despedida.

"Que te den" piensa sin responder.

.

Duerme dieciséis horas seguidas, pasa el resto del tiempo hablando con Chloe y charlando con el Sr Ollard quien le lleva chocolates y caldo casero.

Piensa en el ataque, piensa en la voz suave del anciano y en como el borracho obedeció cada una de sus órdenes con disciplina militar. Algo no estaba bien, no era natural. Una idea descabellada no abandonada su mente y sabía quién podía darle las respuestas.

Pero dudaba, Antuan era lo más cercano que tenía junto a Chloe, el viejo librero era como de su familia. La idea de ponerlo en una situación comprometida por meter las narices donde no la llamaban la espanta, pero a la vez la curiosidad le quema, las ganas de desvelar el misterio son superiores a ella.

.

.

.

El aislamiento le pasa factura, está malhumorado, apenas se soporta a sí mismo, el carrito abandonado en una esquina de la celda es un recordatorio constante del colapso de Alice dos días atrás.

No sabe qué ha pasado y le molesta pensar tanto en ello. Relee sus partes favoritas del Señor de los Anillos, una obra curiosa, extraña y entretenida. Mejor que esa estupidez de "Orgullo y Prejuicio "que tuvo unos días atrás.

"_Tal vez este enferma, tal vez haya muerto. Tal vez no vuelva jamás y tus deseos se hagan realidad y venga uno de estos estúpidos guardias a alimentarte con bazofia fría como a un perro"_

El tiempo lo invierte en flagelarse con suposiciones de hermanos mutantes muertos, torturados y encarcelados como conejillos de indias. Sabe que está pasando, es la lucha que tenía entre manos cuando ese cabron mató al Presidente y lo usaron como cabeza de turco.

También fantasea, se tumba con los ojos cerrados y la fría luz blanca de la celda le quema la piel, conduce por una carretera solitaria e infinita en un día de verano con gafas de sol puestas y el sol acaricia su rostro, bosques verdes sanos y frondosos en ambos lados del camino.

Incluso esta tan desesperado que se rozar el antebrazo con la yema de los dedos y fingiendo que es otra persona: una madre, una amante. Cierra los ojos y sueña con una caricia en la mejilla, ligera como una pluma y una voz suave que susurra su nombre con afecto. Hace tanto tiempo que nadie pronuncia su nombre con cariño, desde Charles o Raven.

La puerta se abre y se incorpora veloz al verla aparecer, es la primera vez que la ve con el pelo sin recoger: bien cepillado y suelto, baila a su alrededor a la altura de los hombros.

\- Buenos días – la voz no ha recobrado su tono original, le da la espalda recuperando su carrito pero antes se acerca con un libro nuevo.

Averigua rápidamente el porqué del nuevo cambio de look, cuando se acerca a dejar la novela, se agacha y vislumbra algo en su cuello, grande y oscuro.

Se inclina cogiéndola de la muñeca, sin fuerza. Lo mira y le regocija comprobar que no parece asustada

\- Apártate el pelo –

\- Voy a por tu comida debes estar hambriento – le responde ella ignorando su petición que ha sonado a orden.

\- Hazlo o lo hare por ti – Su piel está caliente, suave y tersa bajo sus dedos.

\- No me amenace Sr Lehnsherr – La suelta y ella se incorpora aunque no se aleja.

\- Entonces compláceme, Alice – dice su nombre por primera vez.

Lo hace, con un suspiro descontenta, levanta los brazos sujetándose el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza.

Erik aprieta los dientes, un amalgama de color mancha su cuello, se aprecian huellas de dedos en un púrpura enojado, verdosos y amarillentos en los bordes.

\- ¿Satisfecho? – le dice dejando caer las manos, los mechones vuelven a su sitio ocultando gran parte del daño.

No lo está, en absoluto.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – pregunta contenido.

\- Un borracho intento atracarme el otro día. Parece peor de lo que es, desaparecerá en unos días – le explica reordenando su carrito y saliendo por la puerta,

De nuevo solo, coge el nuevo libro apretándolo hasta que los dedos están blancos y le duelen. Baja la vista para leer el título "La llamada de lo salvaje". Respira profundamente intentando disipar la rabia que lo inunda, no lo entiende. Alice no es nada para él

"_No me gusta que maltraten a mujeres indefensas"_

No tarda en volver con una bandeja humeante.

\- ¿Te gusto el Señor de los Anillos? – le pregunta – lo habré leído mil veces hace años, es de mis favoritos, siempre quise ser un hobbit – le confiesa – parece una existencia tan feliz – carraspea ligeramente antes de citar "Los hobbits son criaturas sorprendentes, puedes aprender todas sus costumbres en un mes y cien años después todavía te sorprenden "

Le saca una sonrisa, no sabe porque esta hoy tan parlanchina pero es un bálsamo para su alma. Aunque no comparte su opinión ¿porque ser un simple hobbit? pequeño y simplon pudiendo ser poderoso e inmortal como los elfos o los magos.

\- No habrá amanecer para los hombres – susurra, recordando su frase favorita del libro. La atesora con especial ilusión, esperando el momento de usarla. Lo hará enfundado en su capa y casco con un ejército de mutante a sus pies.

Alice frunce el ceño con un mohín de disgusto.

\- "No habrá amanecer para los hombres" – repite burlona – te doy un libro sobre la esperanza, amistad y como se alían muchas especies diferentes para liberar a la tierra de todo lo perverso y es con lo que quedas…no tienes remedio – se queja, guardando el libro en el carrito.

Erik se encoje de hombros, aunque medita sobre sus palabras mientras Alice se arremanga lista para dejar la celda como los chorros del oro. No lo había pensado así, todas las especies se unen en algún momento de la trilogía, menos los orcos por supuesto que representan todo lo maligno: hobbits simplones, hombres débiles, tercos enanos, sabios elfos, árboles que hablan, incluso el mago gris que luego se hace blanco. Es toda una oda a la convivencia pacífica entre especies. "_A Charles le encantaría"_

Se pregunta si lo ha hecho a propósito y recuerda sus palabras de la semana anterior:

"_Sé que no te gusto, que no te gustamos…los que no podemos hacer cosas increíbles como tú. Y lo puedo entender, de verdad. Han sido racistas contigo y ahora tu lo eres con nosotros, supongo que es lo que te enseñaron_"

Aprieta los labios con disgusto ante la idea de que lo intente manipular, ablandar, desviar sus opiniones hacia un cauce más parecido al de Charles con sus estúpidas ideas de convivencia y pacifismo.

La sorprende mirándolo absorta agarrando con fuerza el mango de la escoba, le mantiene la mirada con cautela, la última vez que se aferró así al palo acabo deshecha en disculpas y lagrimas.

\- ¿Qué? – le dice. La ve dudar, se mordisquea el labio y juguetea con un mechón de pelo.

\- Nada – se gira para seguir pero vuelve un momento después. – Bueno sí, quiero preguntarte algo. baja la voz como si alguien los estuviese escuchando, capta todo su interés-

Sigue dudando, se acerca un par de pasos. Se para.

\- No puedes decir nada – dice – Nadie puede enterarse – mira a su alrededor buscando espías.

Erik se impacienta.

\- Suéltalo de una vez que pasa, ¿Han hecho algo? A los míos. – añade muy serio, todos los escenarios que dominan sus pesadillas llegan a la mente en un instante.

\- No es nada de eso. No sé nada de todo esto de tus dones, de los dones de otros, pero cuando me atacó el hombre paso algo… que no era normal –

La idea de un mutante estrangulándola le da dolor de estomago.

\- ¿Fue el hombre que te ataco, hizo algo inusual, inexplicable? –

\- No fue él, sólo era un borracho. Fue otro –

\- ¿Quién?

\- No te lo pienso decir – exclama a la defensiva – Pero le dijo que parase y lo hizo, hizo todo lo que le pidió como si no se estuviese hipnotizado o algo así. –

Control mental, sugestión… todo un abanico de posibilidades se abren. Una mutación ciertamente útil.

\- ¿Te hizo algo a ti?-

\- No, nada de eso. Siempre eres tan desconfiado, como si hubiese un plan secreto para acabar con todos los que hacen cosas inexplicables. –

Se muerde el labio desviando la mirada a la puerta cerrada del servicio, buscando guardias, antes de volver su atención en él.

Sus ojos atormentados e inquietos lo confunden, derrama las palabras como una tromba de agua, la desazón está implícita en sus lamentos.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme? ¿Está en peligro? Si ese hombre horrible cuenta que le hizo algo raro, si van a buscarlo por mi culpa, si lo meten en un lugar así – abre los brazos señalando la celda – Tú.. bueno mataste al Presidente, pero él, sólo es un anciano adorable que no ha hecho daño a nadie en su vida, no pueden hacerlo ¿Verdad? –

Se queda mudo, perplejo, abre la boca pero las palabras lo rehúyen.

\- No mate al Presidente – susurra – Y no hables de esto con nadie mas –

\- Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida. – se queja recogiendo el carrito y lista para irse.

Alza la voz para detenerla

\- Sea quien sea no debería ocultar entre las sombras su regalo, ni tener miedo a que lo descubran. Somos más evolucionados, no nos conocen pero nos temen. Nos perseguirán, nos excluirán, nos capturaran para investigarnos y destruirnos. -

Alice se para frente a la puerta.

\- Es un pensamiento muy triste. –

\- Es la realidad, si encuentran a tu amigo se lo llevaran y dudo que vuelvas a saber de él. –

Se gira con ojos llameantes.

\- No lo harán, no sé cómo pero no les dejare – afirma rotundamente antes de salir.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Camina hacía el despacho del Doctor Jones con el entusiasmo de quien camina hacía el patíbulo, se alisa el uniforme y se intenta adecentar el pelo con los dedos en vano. Le consuela que son las nueve de la mañana y al menos no apesta a lejía y limpiacristales.

\- Llegas tarde Alice – La tutea por primera vez y no le gusta como suena, frío e impersonal. El recuerdo de su nombre en otros labios le provoca sentimientos encontrados.

"_Compláceme Alice"_

Se pregunta cómo sabe el Sr Lehnsherr su nombre. Tal vez lo supo siempre y jamás se molestó en usarlo.

Fue extraño e intimo, los ojos azules brillaban furiosos como si le importase que le hubiesen hecho daño, sus dedos rodeando su muñeca sin dolor.

"_Olvídalo. Es un preso condenado y tú la chica que friega el suelo. Deja de fantasear" _Se riñe a sí misma, lleva dándole vueltas a lo mismo desde el día anterior.

El Doctor Jones lleva parloteando un rato sobre lo mediocre de su informe. Está decepcionado, le pasa varios dossiers antiguos de papel amarillento y quebradizo, los coge hojeándolos sin interés.

"_Formulas para interrogatorios y obtención de información" "Manual de contrainteligencia: Indagaciones" "Como conseguir datos útiles de quien no desea revelarlos"_

Un peso se asienta en su vientre, está perdiendo el control. No quiere esto, está muy alejado de lo que le prometió el Coronel Harper cuando la contrató. No quiere acechar a nadie e incómoda busca mentalmente un esquicio para escapara de la tarea. No lo encuentra.

\- Están descatalogados, pero su contenido es invaluable, miles de espías americanos se han apoyado en ellos para sus misiones. Intenta darles un buen uso.– Le dice él de una forma en la que deja ímplicito que duda que aproveche su contenido.

Alice mira los dossiers y luego al Doctor con ojos velados.

\- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer con ellos? – pregunta conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

\- Pregunte, exija respuesta, coquetee, omita, engañe, manipule. – enumera – Por supuesto sin ser obvia, debe creer que solo es una simple limpiadora. –

Alice frunce el ceño molesta.

\- Es lo que soy, una "simple limpiadora". – repite con intención.

\- Lo es, pero además tiene una misión encubierta. Creía que le había quedado claro. – Explica exasperado.

\- No me responde, el hombre es una tumba. Lo puse en el informe preliminar– Se queja.

Edward Jones alarga el silencio, fulminándola con la mirada de arriba abajo alzando la esquina del labio superior en un mohín de claro desprecio.

\- Inténtelo mas o pondremos a alguien que lo haga. – desliza por la mesa un folio hacia ella. – Estas son las preguntas que nos interesan. Espero su informe el lunes, menos de 4 folios será inadmisible. –

Alice lo coge junto a los dossiers y se levanta feliz de poder desaparecer de su vista. És un hombre engreído y desagradable y no hace más que demostrárselo en cada sesión.

\- Es su última oportunidad de demostrarme su utilidad Srta Berry, no habrá otra. – sonríe con malicia antes de añadir – No será difícil sustituirla, cualquiera puede fregar un suelo. –

Se gira para mirarlo boquiabierta antes de apretar los labios y salir a pasos largos cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

"Maldito crétino"

Lee las malditas preguntas con un horrible café de maquina en su cuarto de limpieza. El Sr Lehnsherr no va a responderle a nada de eso,

"_¿Cuántos mutantes forman tu Hermandad?" "¿Quién está al mando después de ti?" _

Le resultan curiosas, Alice no sabía nada de una hermandad, ni de mutantes. Así es como deben llamarse a sí mismos reflexiona con un mohín de desagrado.

\- Mutante – murmura para sí misma, probando su sonido. No le gusta. Le suena a algo viscoso y monstruoso que vive en las cañerías o en el fondo de un pantano.

Investiga la lista de pregunta con interés renovado buscando entre líneas información. En otras preguntan directamente por nombres de personas. "Charles Xavier" "Sebastian Shaw" "Emma Frost" "Raven Darkholme" Deduce que serán personas con dones como él, socios, subordinados o incluso lideres de un movimiento.

Descarta el último pensamiento, no cree que Erik Lehnsherr obedezca a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Hay más preguntas sobre su base secreta, sus planes, sus reclutadores, algo sobre un incidente en Cuba unos años atrás.

Se sorprende, nunca imaginó al Sr Lehnsherr como el cabecilla de una organización secreta, pero al parecer el Gobierno lo cree así: armado, con subordinados, socios, bases secretas y demás.

Parpadea incrédula al leer literalmente:

_¿Cuál fue su intención al parar y desviar los misiles nucleares en Cuba en 1962?_

Se frota las sienes pensando en la mejor forma de actuar, una en la que ella, el Sr Lehnsherr e incluso el repulsivo Doctor Jones salgan beneficiados. No puede seguir esquivando la misión que le han encomendado y a la vez la idea de hacerlo le da nauseas.

No quiere ser eso, la mujer de razones ocultas que fue agradable con él por un fin mayor. Además está segura que será en vano, el Sr Lehnsherr es demasiado reservado para responderle por que sí a cualquiera de esas preguntas.

Llega tarde, hace mas de una hora que debería haberle llevado el desayuno. Coge aire sonoramente atusándose los mechones que le caen al rostro desordenados, buscando resolución.

Hace sus labores sin parar de darle vueltas al asunto, limpia lo más rápido que puede y al acabar coge la mesita de noche, la mueve sentándose frente a él a una distancia prudencial.

\- Estas manchando la mesa con los zapatos – observa arqueando una ceja y sentándose frente a ella, muy recto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Soy quien la limpio, me está permitido – replica nerviosa.

La mira esperando, frunce el ceño y abre la boca, pero Alice lo interrumpe.

\- Nadie le ha hecho nada a los tuyos. Tengo preguntas. – dice sin rodeos mirándolo fijamente, sacándose del bolsillo un paquete de frutos secos y otro de chocolate los lanza sobre las sabanas.

\- Me tiras dulces como a un mono de feria para que baile a tu compas – le recrimina entrecerrando los ojos con disgusto.

Alice se sonroja avergonzada sacudiendo con las manos.

\- No, nada de eso. Se me han olvidado dejarlos antes, te traigo cosas todos los días. No seas retorcido – exclama.

No responde, pero los guarda bajo la almohada y se gira hacia ella expectante.

\- Cuéntame lo que pasó con el Presidente – le pide ella sin rodeos.

Él se ríe entre dientes, con amargura.

\- Ya veo, te has cansado de las buenas maneras y los regalitos, y ahora vienes con la verdad por delante. Ya era hora que mostrases tu autentico rostro, agente. ¿Es Alice tu verdadero nombre? – le espeta con dureza.

Alice se queda estupefacta, abre la boca indignada sin saber bien por dónde empezar a excusarse, le sorprende ver decepción en sus ojos, el Sr Lehnsherr aprieta la mandíbula y desvía los ojos, parece dolido.

\- No soy agente de nada, ni siquiera trabajo para el Pentágono, sino para EcoClean y mi nombre es Alice, Alice Berry. – explica suavemente, quiere que la crea, necesita que crea en ella, aunque sea un poco.

La observa, desconfiado, se inclina levemente hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué les pasó a tu madre y tu hermana? – pregunta muy serio.

La está probando, se percata Alice, aturdida de que sepa algo de su familia.

\- Murieron de cáncer, las dos. Por eso trabajo aquí, debo miles de dólares en deudas médicas. –

\- ¿Tú estás enferma? –

\- No, aunque no he pisado un hospital desde que murió Marie. –

Suspira volviendo al tema en cuestión, ondea la hoja de preguntas ante sus narices antes de volver a guardársela.

\- Mira, paso de estas historias, no quiero ser espía de nadie. Quieren que te haga preguntas o me despedirán. Así que he pensado en que me digas cosas irrelevantes para tenerlos contentos y así no tengo que engañar a nadie.

\- Los engañarías a ellos – replica.

\- El tipo al que tengo que rendir cuentas es un gilipollas, me da igual engañarlo a él. - explica antes de añadir. – Créeme, soy una persona muy confiable, de verdad. –

Él sigue ceñudo y receloso.

\- Es curioso que digas eso mientras conspiras conmigo para engañar al Gobierno – Alice sonríe.

\- No estamos conspirando y realmente no será un engaño. Soy mejor negociadora que espía –

\- ¿Qué tendría que contarte? –

Alice reprime un ruidito de victoria, no pensaba que su plan tendría éxito. Al parecer el taimado y suspicaz Sr Lehnsherr está dispuesto a colaborar al menos un poquito.

\- Lo que quieras, lo que creas que les puede interesar, tengo estas preguntas pero todas son de cosas que sé que no quieres decirles, nombres de personas, de sitios, bases secretas, plan diabólicos esas cosas. –

Lo mira recelosa antes de preguntar en voz baja por los misiles nucleares conteniendo la respiración.

\- Si, lo hice – el orgullo tiñe su respuesta.

Alice parpadea, mirándolo bajo una luz distinta, por primera vez se pregunta hasta qué punto es el hombre que tiene sentado a dos metros un peligro para el mundo. Traga saliva pesadamente y no comenta nada.

Rastrea por las preguntas buscando algo sobre lo que pueda estirar el hilo hasta cubrir los cuatro folios que le han exigido cuando empieza a hablar.

\- Al Presidente Kennedy lo asesinó James Files. El cadáver que hallaron en Cuba no era Sebastian Shaw si no Dr Klaus Schmidt, agente de la SS. – Alice se apresura a sacar un rotulador para apuntarlo todo, levanta la cabeza al hacer una pausa. La está mirando, tiene los ojos vacios y sonrisa de tiburón.

\- Diles que los misiles que manipule iban contra el ejército. Mientras mis hermanos tengan que esconderse y huir de la persecución humana, no renunciaré en mis esfuerzos por darles el lugar que les corresponde, así tenga que destruir la maldita Casablanca.

Alice se echa hacia atrás en su arrebato imperialista olvidando que está sobre una mesa sin respaldo, está a punto de caerse hacia atrás. Recupera el equilibrio, mirando incomoda la sonrisa satisfecha y pagada de sí mismo de él.

Chasquea la lengua y se levanta señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Lo último se lo dices tú mismo, no soy tu escriba. No pienso dar mensajes de odio y dominación mundial – se queja.

\- Tienes que decírselo es tu trabajo. –

\- No- exclama – Mi trabajo es venir a limpiar y darte de comer. Es lo que pone en mi contrato si por un momento crees que disfruto de estas intrigas estas equivocado. Preferiría no saber qué quieres hacer explotar…toda la humanidad. Me caías mejor antes de saberlo. – Se levanta y él con ella, tienes ojos salvajes, con la espesa barba y la maraña de pelo parece un lunático.

\- No sabes lo que han hecho con los mutantes. He estado en manos de hombres poderosos una vez, ninguno de los míos seguirá siendo buscado, torturado y muerto. Veré arder a los restos de tu especie antes de que eso ocurra. – espeta – Somos el futuro y tú sólo un vestigio de la evolución a las puertas de la extinción.

Alice respira cerrando los ojos y se gira para salir, algo le pesa en el estomago.

\- Llevo dos meses trabajando aquí y es la primera vez que pienso que te mereces esta celda – dice abatida antes de salir.

.

.

.

Había soñado con Alice esa noche. Corría libre bajo el sol en una pradera verde al borde de un bosque frondoso. Iba descalza, un vestido amarillo ondeaba enredándose entre sus piernas. Estaba siendo un sueño magnifico. Se giraba con la mano extendida hacía él, ojos grandes, sonrisa sincera, y el pelo libre y salvaje.

"Vamos Erik, ven conmigo" Exclamaba.

Alargó la mano para sujetar la suya, pero se paró en el último momento cuando sus dedos casi la rozaban. Algo no encajaba, el colgante. Un pánico súbito lo recorrió como alcanzado por un rayo.

Lo reconocía, de plata, intrincado, con una piedra de lapislázuli engarzada. Era inconfundible, el collar de su madre. Gritó que corriese y ella no lo obedeció, pero su sonrisa desapareció lentamente.

El cielo se cubrió de nubarrones negros y una lluvia espesa cayó sobre ellos. El bosque desapareció, el suelo era barro y alambradas de hierro forjado se alzaron entre ellos. Erik gritó y grito hasta romperse la voz.

Alguien tras él habló en alemán. "Judia" afirmó, otra voz le respondió en la misma lengua "No judía, traidora"

Manos sobre sus hombros lo arrastraron hacia atrás mientras hombres sin rostro de uniforme se la llevaban. Todo lo que había sido verde y hermoso desapareció. Alzó las manos hacia la alambrada, no otra vez, era adulto, era fuerte y no le quitarían nada más. Pero el hierro no obedeció sus órdenes e impotente vio como la arrastraban lejos de él mientras sólo podía chillar su nombre una y otra vez.

Despertó empapado en sudor, enredado en las sabanas, deslumbrado por la blanca luz de la celda. Se incorporó con la respiración agitada y bebió agua con tragos largos hasta recuperar el control de sí mismo.

"¿Qué demonio ha sido eso?" Se preguntó agitado con pequeños temblores. Había sido muy real, el barro, las alambradas, las reconocería en cualquier lugar, recuerdos grabados a fuego que nunca podría olvidar, ni aunque viviese mil años.

Se levantó para pasear por la celda dando vueltas cual buitre rondando a su presa.

Ella lo confundía, estaba débil por el encierro y lo achacaba a su falta de disciplina. Los últimos encuentras lo habían desconcertado: Su preocupación por un mutante, su confesión de que la obligaban a espiarlo.

"Debe ser una táctica, un plan elaborado para confiar en ella, no le des nada, no le digas nada, hasta de lo mas irrelevante pueden sonsacar, estirar del hilo y llegar a más mutantes" Se riñó a sí mismo.

Había sido débil y eso lo torturada, había hablado, detalles insignificantes y aún así más de lo que habían obtenido en los años que llevaba capturado.

"_Es la primera vez que pienso que te mereces esta celda"_

Apretó los puños, furioso consigo mismo porque le doliese. ¿Qué le importaba lo que pensase esa humana insignificante? Sólo estaba siendo amable por egoísmo, no lo hacía por él si no por ella misma, por sentirse bien en su piel.

La compasión le irritaba, era una de las razones que lo había separado de Charles. Consideraba la piedad un lastre en su causa, el motivo por el que muchos dudaban en unirse a él, no veían lo que Erik sabía con certeza: no habría contención para los vencidos, no cuando el miedo inundase a los humanos, cuando descubriesen cuantos mutantes habían y lo que podían hacer.

No había conocido la compasión en su vida y no pensaba conmoverse por la de Alice. Una humana simplona no lo haría dudar.

"Oh, Pero ya lo has hecho. Has hablado cuando jurastes no hacerlo. " le recriminó una voz en su cabeza.

"Minucias, datos insignificantes, no significan nada" Le respondió otra voz desdeñosa.

Alice, "La humana" se corrigió mentalmente apareció, debía ser su hora habitual porque aún no tenía hambre.

Dejo la bandeja caliente en la mesita donde se había sentado el día anterior, en ella destacaba un envoltorio colorido de algún dulce y un grueso fajo de papeles sin encuadernar, tan sólo sujetos por una pinza.

Se inclinó con curiosidad, nunca le había llevado nada que no fuesen novelas publicadas, apretó los labios con disgusto al leer la portada.

"Premio Pulitzer al mejor Periodismo de Investigación 1952 – Tesis sobre la discriminación en el siglo XX"

Pensó en pincharla, hacerla saltar, tenía media docena de comentarios irónicos en la lengua, pero sus hombros caídos y la forma en que trabajó, dándole la espalda rehuyendo su mirada lo disuadieron.

Trabajó y se fue sin un saludo, una sonrisa o un comentario agradable, cuando abrió el envoltorio y mastico el dulce no había nadie tras la puerta espiando con una sonrisa. Le supo amargo.

Tardó dos días en ceder y hojear el manuscrito. Era todo lo que había imaginado y más. Casi la mitad hablaba de las mujeres y su papel sumiso al que las habían obligado a lo largo de la historia. Trataba el problema racial en los EEUU y por supuesto el judío en la Europa de su juventud.

Lo leyó con condescendencia, burlándose internamente de los argumentos pacificistas e infantiles de los ejemplos de personas que se alzaron contra la mayoría.

Si esperaba que cambiase de opinión ante unas cuantas páginas de falacias y buenismos mas le hubiese valido dejarle de nuevo "El Señor de los Anillos" al menos la historia era entretenida, no un montón de densa filosofía de un pelagatos con título en Harvard.

"_Parece escrito por Charles_" Pensó recurrentemente mientras sus ojos viajaban por el texto sin interés. Pensar en Charles siempre le producía sensaciónes agridulces. Había sido su único amigo de verdad, el único que lo conocía todo de él, aunque fuese por su mutación y aun así lo aceptaba.

"Intentaba cambiarte" le susurró una voz maliciosa en su cabeza "Estas mejor sin él"

Su grito ahogado cuando la bala lo alcanzó, la bala que él había desviado era uno de sus mayores arrepentimientos. Tendría que haber estado más concentrado, esa humana, Moira, no debería haber estado con ellos.

.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has permitido ser feliz? – la pregunta lo sorprendió, hacia semanas que Alice no decía ni una palabra, le llevaba tratados sobre convivencia y filosofía acerca de la moral, la ética y la paz sin una palabra, aunque reconocia la decepción y un enfado creciente en sus gestos.

Lo ignoraba tanto como él la había ignorado al principio y le molestaba. Y le disgustaba que lo hiciese. Era la pescadilla que se muerde la cola, un circulo vicioso de reproches a sí mismo por no saber cerrar la boca y a ella por querer estirar del hilo lo que había roto lo que sea que tuviesen.

Echaba de menos su relación anterior, esas poca semanas cuando lo curó con delicadeza, le sonreía y los ojos se le iluminaban al verlo disfrutar de lo que le traía.

\- Me arrebataron todo cuanto tenía – espetó con dureza.

\- De eso hace treinta años – replicó Alice bajando los ojos al suelo antes de volver a encararlo – Pregunte por el nombre que me distes, Shaw, Schmidt o como se llamase. –

\- Eso no te incumbe – siseó Erik apretando los puños.

Ella se alejo de él, poniendo el carrito en medio como si temiese que fuese a atacarla, acercándose a la puerta.

\- Dicen que tenía dones, que lideraba uno de los campos de exterminio, que tú lo perseguistes hasta matarlo en Cuba hace casi diez años – prosiguió ella provocando que rechinase los dientes. Dudo un segundo antes de añadir – Que él mató a tu madre -

\- Cállate – grito Erik respirando agitadamente.

Lo obedeció, solo un segundo. Tomo aire y alzo el brazo para señalarlo.

\- Dicen que tenía una causa mutante, que lo mataste y seguiste con su legado. -

No recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan furioso. Cada acusación era una puñalada en el estomago, los pensamientos más sombríos, los que había esquivado durante años.

\- Me das pena. Es patético sobrevivir a un infierno para acabar aquí, orgulloso de ser el alumno obediente del nazi que asesinó a tu madre – sentenció ella antes de irse.

Corrió tras ella golpeando con los puños el cristal que ni siquiera tembló, arremetió contra él una y otra vez dando alaridos, llamándola. La mataría se prometió, esa humana repugnante está muerta, se tragaría sus palabras antes de que la vida desapareciese de sus ojos.

En un gesto infantil arroja la bandeja aún llena contra las paredes, ciego de rabia destroza lo que tiene, lo poco que tiene, concienzudamente. Grita, insulta, blasfema esta fuera de sí. Su control se ha roto y años de contención fluyen a través de su garganta y sus manos. No puede parar.

Escucha las burlas y risas de soldados curiosos asomados al acceso superior, sólo lo alimentan. Las manos le sangran, la garganta le quema y los ojos brillan por las lágrimas de rabia.

Se tumba en el suelo cuando acaba, boca arriba con la respiración calmándose poco a poco hasta que él agotamiento relaja sus músculos agarrotados por la tensión y se duerme

.

Ni siquiera oye la puerta pero escucha las voces a su espalda despertándose aletargado. Ha debido dormir muchas horas.

\- Vaya con el fenómeno, al final has perdido definitivamente la chaveta – Son los mismos soldados, avanzan por su celda arqueando las cejas al ver su metódica destrucción.

No contesta, se sienta en el suelo apoyando las palmas para levantarse olvidando el estado de sus manos, sisea de dolor.

Acaba de levantarse cuando Jasón, el rollizo lo empuja con fuerza contra la pared de cristal, rebota y sin pensar le propina un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Sabe que es un error en el mismo momento que su puño choca contra con todas sus fuerzas, el chasquido retumba en la celda y lo derriba, no se levanta.

Llegan curiosos, mas soldados. Ted, el fiel compañero del caído, lo derriba de un trompazo en un lado del rostro, justo en la oreja. Cae al suelo con un fuerte pitido, aturdido, sobre sus manos y rodillas. Apenas alcanza a alzar los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia de golpes.

Reconoce las patadas, la primera estalla en el lado derecho de la cara y lo tumba de espaldas. Pesadas botas militares contra sus costillas, se pone de lado intentando protegerse. Gritan algo, insultos, pero el pitido se eleva sobre sus voces y no los entiende.

El dolor estalla en todas partes, está al borde de la inconsciencia cuando se detienen, consigue abrir un ojos para distinguir los pies alejándose. Se retuerce entre jadeos y cree sentir el barro entre los dedos, el azote del viento gélido en el rostro y órdenes ladradas en alemán a lo lejos.

.

.

.

Alice sigue temblando al llegar a su portal, pasa de largo entrando en la librería y respondiendo al cortes saludo del Sr Ollard arrojándose en sus brazos deshaciéndose en lagrimas.

Los sollozos recorren su cuerpo en violentas convulsiones, el anciano responde a su abrazo preguntándole que ha sucedido, no contesta de inmediato, no puede hasta pasados unos minutos.

\- He sido muy cruel – balbucea contra la camisa del anciano que se empapa con sus lagrimas – Mi madre estaría tan avergonzada. –

Pensar en su madre y en lo sola que está para tener que volcar sus penas en un anciano que se preocupará irremediablemente por ella sólo la hace llorar más fuerte.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejarlo pasar sin más? Va a estar encerrado para siempre, ¿porque me importa lo que piense? Solo quería convencerlo" Gimotea para sí misma

Las palabras han salido a tropel antes de pensarlas, lleva un mes tan enfadada con él, desde que fue consciente de su causa y sus intenciones.

El aroma de Antuan la envuelve en un manto de calidez y familiaridad, el aroma a limpio y a persona mayor la reconforta, tarda un buen rato en separarse de él, limpiándose las lágrimas, avergonzada.

\- Llevo un mes horrible en el trabajo, tengo que cuidar de un preso y hoy… no sé que me ha pasado, de donde ha salido esta maldad – Explica entrecortadamente limpiándose con la manga del abrigo las lagrimas que siguen fluyendo.

El anciano se tiende un pañuelo y se suena sonoramente.

\- No se angustie Sr Ollard, siento haberme abalanzado así sobre usted –

La pena se va transformando en inquina a medida que se tranquiliza, resentimiento contra el Doctor Jones y su enhorabuena a la información conseguida, sus largas charlas sobre los traumas del Sr Lehnsherr.

"_No lo culpes a él, fuiste tú quien decidiste seguir escuchándolo. "_ Se recrimina.

\- Querida Alice, si has herrado simplemente discúlpate. Eres buena persona, todos cometemos errores, seguro que lo entiende – le aconseja el Sr Ollard.

Alice niega tristemente con la cabeza.

\- Ha sido imperdonable – susurra.

\- Entonces tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello – replica suavemente él.

Lo observa agradecida de contar con él. Y a la vez piensa en el Sr Lehnsherr sólo en su celda con sus palabras crueles, sin nadie quien lo consuele, que lo escuche.

Estaba tan enfadada con él por su forma de pensar, por querer iniciar su guerra contra el mundo, por buscar enfrentarlos que tras leer los informes de la CIA que le había enseñado el Doctor Jones se le fue la cabeza, fue directa a atacarlo, buscando una respuesta, una reacción. Que cambiase de opinión, que despertase.

Sube finalmente a su casa y sin quitarle el abrigo se tumba en el sofá tirándose la manta por encima, siente frio dentro y llora durante horas de forma intermitente buscando el mejor modo de remediarlo, de olvidar los informes clasificados que le han enseñado, de enterrar la voz nasal del Doctor Jones clavándose en su mente. Quiere volver meses atrás cuando entraba a la celda con un dulce y una sonrisa. Cuando esa cruzada ridícula para cambiar las convicciones de un hombre ni siquiera habían pasado por su cabeza.

Se duerme finalmente deseando nunca tener que volver al Pentágono a enfrentarlo. La vergüenza es una triste compañera de cama y se despierta con ojos inyectados en sangre profundamente infeliz.

.

Piensa en no presentarse al trabajo, nunca más. Renunciar y no tener que volver nunca a esa celda a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. La idea es tentadora. Fingir que nada a pasado, que nunca ocurrió y seguir con su sencilla y solitaria vida intentando olvidar que alguna vez conoció a Erik Lehnsherr.

Una voz en su cabeza que suena como la de su madre la disuade.

"_No esconderás la cabeza mientras la posibilidad de que alguien horrible te sustituya exista."_

Tiene sesión con el Doctor antes de entrar a trabajar y si pudiese cancelarla por perder un dedo del pie, lo haría.

El camino hasta la puerta de su despacho es borroso, automático. Se para ante su puerta con un suspiro profundo antes de tocar educadamente y entrar.

\- ¿Ya se ha enterado? – le pregunta él bajando la vista de inmediato para seguir sellando papeles.

\- No – responde

\- Por la cara que trae pensaba que sí. Han agredido el preso esta noche. –

El corazón se le dispara.

\- ¿Está bien?¿Que ha pasado? – pregunta dando dos pasos largos y colocando las manos sobre la mesa del Doctor inclinándose hacia él, quien alza la ceja por su arrebato.

\- Han dicho que no es grave y este pabellón no tiene atención médica. – Señala un botiquín que descansa sobre la silla – La enfermera Jordan le ha preparado esto para que lo atienda. –

\- ¿Yo? No debería hacerlo ella, no tengo preparación médica. – exclama

\- No es posible, no ha pasado los protocolos de seguridad. Es usted o nada. –

Alice no responde, coge el botiquín blanco con una cruz roja y sale sin más despedida que un leve gesto de cabeza.

Corre hasta el nivel de máxima seguridad, dando saltitos impaciente al pasar cada control, fulminando con la mirada a cada militar que se cruza.

"No debe ser grave si dejan que lo trates tú" se repite cogiendo aire por la boca para tranquilizarse.

Cuando abre la puerta del cuartito y ve la celda, incluso desde la distancia es dantesco: Todo el lado izquierdo está lleno de restos de comida, de la mesa no quedan más que astillas repartidas por doquier, el colchón esta en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, ve restos de sabanas echas jirones aquí y allá, y la almohada no ha corriendo una suerte mejor.

Él está en una esquina tendido en el suelo dándole la espalda, antes de entrar ya ve salpicaduras de sangre. Le hielan la sangre en las venas.

Entra y llega a su nivel en dos pasos largos.

\- Sr Lehnsherr – lo llama tentativa. No se mueve. Se acerca con cierto temor agachándose junto a él apoyando la mano en su hombro y empujando ligeramente para darle la vuelta.

Ahoga un jadeo estrangulado al verle la cara cubierta de sangre. Él separa los labios exhalando aire roncamente, tose y abre un ojo, el otro está oculto bajo una tremenda hinchazón.

Alice ni siquiera se ha puesto el uniforme, se quita el abrigo para colocarlo debajo de su cabeza.

El ojo sano se mueve errante hasta pararse en su rostro angustiado.

\- Tú – susurra antes de volver a toser, encogiéndose sobre si mismo.- Vete – consigue decir

\- Perdóname, estaba tan furiosa contigo…- Le tiemblan las manos mientras abre la caja - No eres patético, no lo eres y no lo pienso. Lo siento.-

Está consciente del todo, respira pesadamente y con cada inspiración cierra los ojos con dolor, aún así consigue fulminarla con el único ojo funcional para decirle con más fuerza.

\- Vete, no me toques –

Alice niega con la cabeza, las lágrimas gotean desde su barbilla hasta el suelo mientras empieza a sacar los suministros médicos sin saber bien por dónde empezar.

\- No puedo irme, no vendrá nadie más. Puedes odiarme, pero voy a ayudarte – le dice sorbiendo por la nariz.

Extiende la mano con la gasa empapada en suero para limpiarle la sangre y ver el alcance de las herida cuando la sujeta por la muñeca con fuerza.

\- Por favor – susurra Alice. Le sostiene la mirada largos segundos antes de ceder y soltarla. Cierra el ojo sano, rindiéndose a lo inevitable

Con un suspiro aliviado procede.

Deja de parecer estar al borde de la muerte al limpiar toda la sangre del rostro, pero no tiene buena pinta, el corte sobre la ceja derecho aun sangra y el que tiene en la oreja también. Toda la parte derecha de la cara es un amasijo de carne hinchada y amoratada.

Trabaja despacio y de forma concienzuda, limpia, desinfecta, cierra los cortes con puntos de sutura adhesivos y extiende una crema para contusiones fuertes con un olor penetrante.

En algún momento mientras cubre las heridas con gasa y esparadrapo empieza a hablarle suavemente.

\- ¿No se me da mal verdad? Hace años solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, no cortes de peleas, mi hermana siempre fue una buena chica. – Suspira tristemente. - Pero sus enfermedades les provocaban toda clase de cosas en la piel. Mi madre me llamaba su pequeña doctora y Marie solía exclamar " Ya llega la carnicera" al verme aparecer con el botiquín – esboza una sonrisa triste – nunca perdió el sentido del humor. -

Ha terminado con la peor parte de la cara visible y se inclina hacia atrás agarrando unas tijeras de plástico duro pensativa. Parecen de juguete y no cree que corten la ropa pero al observar la masa compacta y apelmazada por la sangre que es su pelo se decide.

\- Voy a cortarte el pelo y la barba, puedes tener heridas debajo de toda esa pelambrera. – Avisa antes de empezar a cortar.

Las tijeras funcionan sorprendentemente bien, se dedica a cortar desde las puntas hacia arriba, ni siquiera puede formar mechones por lo pegado que está.

\- Te quedará un aspecto mucho más respetable, no es que vayas a recibir muchas visitar, pero me apuesto el sueldo del mes a que no solías llevar el pelo largo. –

Lo gira suavemente y él se deja hacer aunque se rodea las costillas con un brazo protector.

Es difícil cortar el pelo uniformemente mientras se está agazapada en el suelo y el resultado dista mucho de ser óptimo. Una maraña de pelo ridículamente grande se forma en un rincón.

Cuando acabar de apurar la barba lo máximo posible a tijera, entreabre los labios fascinada al intuir por primera vez la línea de su mandíbula. La dibuja con la yema de los dedos buscando entre el pelo heridas.

\- Ha resultado ser un hombre muy guapo Sr Lehnsherr – comenta antes de añadir con humor – Y eso que no estás en tu mejor momento – Desliza el pulgar con suavidad por el arco de la ceja antes de aclararse la voz y alejarse un poco.

Coge las tijeras y con pocas expectativas intenta cortarle la parte de arriba del uniforme.

\- Nunca hubiese dicho que unas tijeras de plástico funcionasen tan bien. – Maldice sonoramente al abrir la tela. Los hematomas son múltiples e intensos, pasa los dedos por las costillas delicadamente buscando roturas evidentes, en un punto él gruñe y masculla.

\- Esa está rota. Joder, puedes tener más fisuras pero no sé cómo saberlo. Nadie te va a poner cerca una máquina de Rayos X – suspira mirando el desastre que tiene delante – Supongo que la espalda estará igual. Hay que vendarlo y tienes que estar sentado. No te muevas, ahora vengo. –

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva agachada en el suelo, pero al levantarse las rodillas le crujen sonoramente. Corre al cuartito y vuelve cargada con un par de juegos de sabanas.

Gruñe al mover el colchón abandonado de cualquier manera hasta su sitio, pesa como si estuviese hecho de piedra.

Hace la cama en un santiamén, colocando el juego extra de sabanas a modo de almohada.

\- Tenemos que llevarte a la cama – anuncia buscando el mejor modo.

Tiene la camisa rota por delante así que se inclina colocando los pies a ambas partes de su cabeza y agarra la tela que sobresale de su nuca tirando con fuerza.

¡Funciona! Apretando los dientes, lo desliza un par de metros para los pies de la cama, se sienta un segundo jadeante, pesa como un muerto.

\- Eso ha sido lo fácil para ti - comenta. – Deja de hacerte el dormido no puedo levantarte a pulso, vas a tener que colaborar un poco – le dice agarrándolo por las axilas tirando de él hacia arriba.

Mueve los pies, pateando con fuerza hasta dejarlo sentado sobre el colchón.

Se queja, gime con fuerza agarrándose el costado.

Alice ha quedado sentada detrás de é, le quita los restos de la camisa y examinan libremente la espalda y los lados.

\- Hay más de una rota, al menos tres. – Se quita el sudor de la frente exasperada levantándose ha por el botiquín.

Lo coge dejándolo sobre la cama gesticulando con las manos.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! No se arreglar huesos rotos. Necesitas atención médica, podrías perforarte un pulmón. –

\- Sólo véndalo y cállate – le dice él con voz ronca apretando los dientes, se está poniendo muy pálido.

\- No quiero empeorarlo más – gimotea acercándose a él.

Está empezando a sudar frio, parece a punto de desmayarse.

Intenta ser rápida ahora, extiende la crema uniformemente por casi toda la espalda y pecho, apenas le han dejado un trozo sin marcar.

El vendaje le supone interrogantes: "¿Más apretado es mejor o peor?

Debe hacerlo bien, porque a la segunda vuelta parece respirar con mayor facilidad, la anima a aumentar un poco más la presión. Está satisfecha con el resultado a pesar de todo.

Lo guía a tumbarse en la cama con los dedos en los hombros.

Respira antes de inclinarse sobre sus pantalones, son de cintura elástica afortunadamente.

\- Si empiezas algo, nunca lo dejes a medias – canturrea bajando la tela por las piernas.

Es la zona que más se ha librado, sólo un par de manchas oscuras manchan la piel.

Extiende la crema con cuidado, parándose un momento a admirarlo, está desnudo vestido sólo con unos sencillos calzoncillos blancos. Tiene un cuerpo bonito, es esbelto, miembros bien constituidos, músculos largos, todo en él tiene la elegancia de un gran felino.

"Nadie diría el tiempo que lleva metido en una celda de 2x2" se dice tapándolo con la sabana.

Le acerca analgésicos y antiinflamatorios con un poco de agua. Le posa la mano en la frente, no hay fiebre.

\- Descansa, te traeré ropa para cuando despiertes. – Suspira – Voy a arreglar este desastre. –

Para cuando ha vuelto con el carrito listo para empezar ya está dormido.

Tarda un buen rato en dejarlo todo limpio, los restos de comida, de sabanas, las astillas, el pelo y la sangre.

Está terminando cuando ve al Coronel Harper acercarse desde su cuartito, se apresura a salir.

\- Un incidente lamentable, ya han sido abierto los expedientes disciplinarios.- La saluda, plantándose frente al cristal con las manos a la espalda – Infórmeme Srta. Berry. – le ordena.

\- Tenía la cabeza cubierta de sangre, cortes, magulladuras. He detectado al menos tres costillas rotas.- Respira – Me gustaría doblar el turno y quedarme a pasar la noche. Me preocupa una posible perforación de pulmón u otra complicación. –

El Coronel le sonríe, suavizando la dureza de su tieso porte y su corte de pelo militar.

\- Pensaba pedírselo yo mismo. Me gusta que esté implicada en su trabajo, sus informe han sido prometedores, se está convirtiendo en un activo valioso Srta Berry. – emite un gruñido de satisfacción – Y ahora ha perdido el control, por primera vez, la celda estaba destrozada antes del ataque. Se desestabiliza, pierde la calma, son conductas beneficiosas para nosotros. –

El Coronel medita unos segundos en silencio.

\- Me pregunto que lo habrá hecho saltar, intentamos un estallido así de todas las formas posibles. – La mira por el rabillo del ojo - ¿Ha habido algo inusual últimamente?

\- No Coronel – responde ella intentando que no le tiemble la voz.

Gira el cuerpo entero para despedirse.

\- Tuve un buen pálpito con usted desde el principio Alice. Siga así. –


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Erik despertó lentamente con el cuerpo rígido y un dolor sordo que latía dolorosamente por todas partes.

Parpadeó, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz blanca que por tanto tiempo había sido su única compañera, tenía la boca pastosa y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente: la pelea con Alice, su pérdida de control, el puñetazo a ese estúpido militar y la paliza.

Después todo se nublaba, aunque sabía que Alice había estado allí, recordaba su voz suave y sus manos tiernas.

Intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor lacerante en el costado se lo impidió, contuvo un grito apretando los dientes, el dolor lo terminó de despertar y observo a su alrededor: La celda estaba impoluta, las sabanas limpias, la mesita había desaparecido la misma que Erik recordó haber hecho añicos contra el suelo.

Había una silla portátil blanca que no reconocido y bajo ella un par de revistas de cotilleo, se movió con una mueca de dolor unos centímetros hasta el borde de la cama para asomarse y descubrió a Alice dormida en el suelo apoyada en un cojín junto a un enorme maletín medico al lado.

Erik se quedó mirándola largos minutos con sentimientos encontrados, el rencor por sus crueles ataques seguía fresco y aun así verla dormida a los pies de su cama velando por él lo ablandaba sin remedio.

Parecía muy joven cuando dormía, el moño se le había deshecho casi por completo y mechones castaños enmarcaban su rostro relajado, estaba encogida en posición fetal aferrada al cojín mientras una mano descansaba sobre su rostro que aún durante el sueño tuvo marcas de agotamiento y llanto. Era una visión que le trajo paz, hasta que la rigidez y las punzadas le obligaron a volver a su posición inicial cayendo pesadamente sobre el colchón.

Cerró los ojos reflexionando en como todo se estaba enredando, rascó su mentón con la satisfacción de no encontrar la maraña de pelo que durante tantísimo tiempo le había asqueado.

"_Ha resultado ser un hombre muy guapo Sr Lehnsherr"_

El recuerdo le calentó el pecho y lo hizo sonreír mientras apretando los parpados se concentró en el vacío tratando de arañar recuerdos, alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Alice hablándole en voz en susurros de cosas suaves y aunque el contenido se le escurría era el tono dulce el que atesoró sintiéndose cálido y estúpido a la vez.

Erik estaba casi desnudo bajo las sabanas, y todo él olía a algún tipo de medicamento, se tocó la cara y halló gasas enormes tapándole gran parte de ella, el ojo derecho apenas lo podía abrir y le dolía horrores.

Se preguntó con disgusto si le quedarían horribles cicatrices faciales. Un líder carismático y bien parecido captaba muchos más fieles especialmente si era reaccionario, una deformidad física le podía lastrar a la hora de conseguir seguidores. Siempre le había gustado ser atractivo, ir bien vestido, la forma en que las mujeres se giraban a echarle un vistazo y el modo en que algunas se acercaban a él pestañeando con coquetería.

Estaba convencido que iba a matar a esos dos soldados, Ted y Jason encontrarían un final tan lleno de dolor que iban a suplicarle que terminase con sus patéticas existencias. Fantaseó con capturarlos como había cazado a cada nazi que se había propuesto, buscándolos, arrinconándolos y haciéndoles saber quién era él antes de acabar con su vida.

Un suspiro y un gemido lo hicieron abrir los ojos y mirar hacia Alice, desde su posición solo veía un trozo de su cabeza, pero podía decir que se estaba desperezando.

Fue infantil y cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido, aún no tenía como iba a tratar con ella, no era un hombre que perdonase con facilidad y sus palabras aún estaban frescas en su mente.

"_Me das pena. Es patético sobrevivir a un infierno para acabar aquí, orgulloso de ser el alumno obediente del nazi que asesinó a tu madre "_

La escuchó moverse y un pequeño golpe seguido de algo cayendo al suelo.

· ¡Joder! Maldita silla – Alice se quejó frotándose la coronilla, incorporándose y estirando la espalda – Empiezo a estar mayor para dormir en el suelo –

Erik mantuvo su farsa al sentir el colchón hundirse a su lado cuando se sentó y contuvo la respiración al notar el aliento de Alice cernirse sobre él y sus dedos fríos posarse con delicadeza en su frente mientras revisaba las heridas.

Erik esperó paciente unos segundos mientras la joven ignorando a sus intenciones paseada las yemas de los dedos por su rostro con la suavidad del aleteo de una mariposa.

Cuando una sonrisa pícara amenazaba con asomarse por la comisura de los labios, la agarró por sorpresa de los antebrazos con firmeza, abrió súbitamente a los ojos y la zarandeó suavemente.

Ella gritó aterrada, echándose hacia atrás liberándose de su agarre y cayendo de culo sobre el suelo.

Erik se río a carcajadas, antes de doblarse de dolor cuando sus costillas heridas protestaron con fuerzas.

· ¡Eres un...imbécil! ¿Este es tu sentido del humor? – protestó Alice levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa intentando recuperar la dignidad, aunque una luminosa sonrisa se extendía por su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Ella acercó el maletín a los pies de la cama y dejo un montón de utensilios sobre el asiento de la silla.

· Debes encontrarte mejor para hacer bromas. – comentó quitándole con cuidado las gasas de la cara – O te has propuesto matarme de un infarto – añadió desinfectándole las heridas con una sonrisilla boba aun bailándole en el rostro.

· No creo que lo consiga, parece que gozas de buena salud – replicó él burlón.

No le pasó por alto como la sonrisa de Alice se tambaleó y desapareció lentamente ante su comentario y sus ojos se apagaron, aunque sólo fuese un instante.

Le cambió las gasas del rostro en silencio y Erik disfrutó de cada roce suave en los contornos de sus heridas.

· No creo que te queden marcas, puedes pasarte unos días a base de calmantes y las costillas en unas semanas espero que estén bien, ¿Te molestan? – Resumió Alice

· Tengo punzadas supongo que porque se ha movido el vendaje – mintió Erik.

· ¿Enserio? – preguntó ella alarmada ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Erik estuvo seguro de que había tocado fondo, cuando se sentó tras él y le quitó el vendaje con sumo cuidado, extendiendo concienzudamente crema antiinflamatoria ajena a sus mentiras.

· Mas despacio – la riñó.

· Lo siento – contestó Alice intentando ser cuidadosa.

No era agradable, cada vez que rozaba una zona herida contenía la respiración, un hombre menos desesperado por contacto habría descrito la experiencia como dolorosa y desagradable, la crema tenía un olor fuerte que le picaba en la nariz. Pero Erik apartó el hedor, el dolor y con los ojos cerrados se concentró en las yemas de los dedos recorriendo su espalda, sus costados y su pecho.

· Creo que ya está bien – comentó ronco y afectado.

Alice se limpió los restos de crema en el borde de su uniforme y lo vendó con diligencia antes de salir gateando de detrás de él permitiendo que se volviese a recostar.

· Voy a traerte algo rico de desayunar antes de darte los calmantes. – anunció.

.

.

.

Alice abandonó la celda de cristal sintiéndose extraña, había habido algo intimo entre ellos sólo un momento atrás y estaba segura de que no era su imaginación.

Correteó hasta el cuartito donde se lavó la cara y se colocó el abrigo dispuesta a ir a la cafetería a por un desayuno decente, el Sr Lehnsherr estaba mucho más suave y cercano de lo que se había imaginado que estaría después del ataque de ayer y eso la hacía caminar liviana y esperanzada.

Al menos lo estuvo hasta que se cruzó al Cabo Farrow por el pasillo.

· Pequeña cenicienta – la saludó con un gesto de cabeza. - ¿Ya has remendado a tu querido preso? – añadió con recochineo.

· Le han dado una paliza a un hombre bajo tu supervisión, no entiendo que gracia le encuentras – le riñó ella con disgusto. – A no ser que haya sido otra estrategia retorcida de tu coronel – comentó acida.

Farrow la paró sujetándola del brazo y mirándola muy serio.

· El coronel Harper es un hombre justo, otro que hubiese tomado medidas mucho más agresivas, una parte de las altas esferas están presionando por respuestas, por métodos... más contundentes -

· Entonces simplemente alguien no sabe controlar a sus hombres. – replicó Alice molesta.

Farrow se inclinó hacia ella mudando el gesto. Tenía unos ojos intensos y escrutadores de un azul frio y cristalino pero el efecto se perdía por la redondez de sus mejillas y una barbilla severamente hundida.

· Dos buenos soldados han sido expulsados con deshonor y otros verán truncada su carrera por un expediente disciplinario. No somos torturadores. –

· Discúlpame, pero tener a un hombre encerrado y aislado en una celda de 2x2 durante años me parece tortura. – le respondió con altivez.

Farrow se río entre dientes con sorna

· Es tan fácil juzgar. Manipuló misiles nucleares con la mente, asesino a un presidente de los EE. UU. y quiere montar un ejército contra la humanidad, dime cenicienta ¿Que hubieses hecho tú con él? –

Alice quedo en silencio unos instantes.

· No lo sé, pero sí sé que he conseguido más con unas chocolatinas y tratándolo con a una persona en unos meses que tú en años. –

Farrow se lamió los labios con un ruidito húmedo.

· Es cierto, tal vez todo lo que necesitábamos eran un par de tetas complacientes – le espeto antes de seguir caminando por el pasillo a paso ligero.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta por su desfachatez, entrecerró los ojos con un mohín de disgustó y le sacó la lengua infantil a la espalda del militar que se alejaba antes de seguir su camino.

Salir del complejo le costó una eternidad, cruzó los jardines que rodeaban el Pentágono hasta la cafetería que solían utilizar los turistas corriendo, disfrutando del sol y de un día que le parecía magnifico.

Había hecho una pequeña pausa mientras le preparaban el pedido para ir a mirarse en el espejo del baño que ya estaba ocupado por un par de turistas que retocaban su maquillaje charlando de nimiedades, Alice las miró por el rabillo y una de ellas se giró al oír abrirse la puerta y se volvió pasando la mirada sobre ella de un modo al que Alice estaba acostumbrada cuando estaba trabajando, la llamaba "la invisibilidad de servir".

Se colocó junto a ellas con sus trajes de marca y sus bolsos bonitos, iban maquilladas y a su lado el rostro de Alice le pareció pálido e insulso, se quedó inmóvil mirándose fijamente como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

Se lavo la cara y enjuago la boca secándose con papel. Se peinó los enredados cabellos de haber dormido en el suelo y atuso el arrugo informe blanco con manchas amarillas donde se había limpia el exceso de crema antiinflamatoria.

"Podría ser bonita "se dijo acercándose al espejo y pasándose la mano por la cara, tenía unos ojos grandes y un rostro agradable. Le gustaba su pelo largo y despeinado que recogía en la coronilla y se iba deshaciendo a lo largo de las horas con mechones enmarcándole el rostro.

Cortó la línea de sus pensamientos con resoplido cuando estos se desviaron hacia Erik y si la encontraría atractiva de verdad o sólo por ser la primera mujer que veía en años. " _No debería importarte lo que él piense"._

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo, el Cabo Farrow la había molestado y la mejor forma de vengarse que sen le había ocurrido fue regalarse algo al Sr Lehnsherr.

Llegó jadeante y entró en la celda sonrojada.

· Es un milagro que el café no se me haya caído, este lugar esta lejísimos de todo. – murmuró sentándose en el suelo y utilizando el asiento de la silla como mesa.

Repartió los cafés y puso entre las dos medias docenas de bollos y dulces.

· Sé que a veces soy una entrometida – comenzó lentamente midiendo bien las palabras – me meto donde no me llaman y dejo que me afecten cosas que...supongo que no deberían importarme. –

Erik bebió un sorbo de café como si nada, pero sus ojos le estaban prestando toda su atención.

· Estoy intentando disculparme – aclaró Alice – lo que dije, fue innecesario, cruel y estúpido. –

Al ver que Erik no hacia el amago de decir nada se empezó a poner nerviosa y gesticular mucho con las manos.

· No quería decir aquello, estaba enfadada y prometo no meterme más en tus cosas. ¡Mírate! Te han construido una prisión para ti sólo, está claro que eres un tipo formidable y quiero que me perdones.

· ¿Y si no lo hago? – preguntó Erik alzando la ceja y inclinándose hacia atrás provocador.

· Bueno, siendo justos tú me agrediste: tuve moratones durante días y me diste un susto de muerte, así que creo que estamos en paz. – recordó ella rescatando una bolsa del suelo y colocándosela sobre las piernas – Sí dices que me perdonas te daré algo que sé que te va a gustar más que nada que te haya dado antes –

Erik la miró y una pequeña sonrisa torcida le iluminó la cara.

· ¿Me estás haciendo una proposición? -

No lo entendió durante un segundo y al hacerlo agradeció no estar comiendo porque estaba segura de que le habría escupido encima.

· ¡No! – se río escandalizada – Vamos, hubo unas semanas en las que venía agusto a trabajar, dilo, di – se aclaró la garganta poniendo voz grave y solemne– Te perdono –

· Estas siendo ridícula e infantil. – se quejó él metiendo otro bollo de canela en la cama y masticando con fruición.

· Tuve que madurar rápido y se ve que no lo hice bien del todo – replicó ella veloz esgrimiendo la bolsa delante de su cara tentadora.

Erik se rindió a sus payasadas.

· Bien, te perdono – Alice dio pequeños aplausos con emoción.

· ¡Estupendo! Y a modo de pipa de la paz – metió la mano en la bolsa – El periódico del día. Disfruta de tu desayuno. – se despidió, saliendo, dando pequeños saltitos hasta desaparecer en su cuartito blanco.

.

.

.

Se levantó un día y se dio cuenta que había dejado de ser completamente miserable, era lo mínimo que puede ser un ser humano entre cuatro muros de vidrio.

Tenía libros con lo que pasar las horas, un espacio limpio, comida caliente, se duchaba con regularidad, incluso volvía a tener el vello facial más o menos aceptable.

Supo que lo más importante era haber llegado a un consenso con Alice quien fiel a su palabra y no había vuelto a sacar el tema mutante, desde el "desayuno de la paz" estaba radiante, no tenían largas conversaciones pero era muy satisfactorio que alguien le diese los buenos días con una sonrisa sincera.

¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Erik pasando las páginas del pequeño librillo.

Pasatiempos, ya sabes, juegos de palabras, de ingenio... ¿No los conocías? – preguntó sorprendida Alice dejando de barrer por un momento.

Se lo que son, ¡Menuda pérdida de tiempo! nunca he entendido su utilidad –

Solía hacerlos a todas horas, son geniales cuando estas en un lugar y no te puedes marchar y tampoco puedes hacer nada más que… -

Esperar – la interrumpió él con una repentina sonrisa colgándole de los labios, cogiendo suavemente los pasatiempos apoyándolos en su regazo – Son para cuando estas esperando – Añadió con satisfacción.

· Exacto – lo felicitó Alice antes abrir la boca con intención de añadir algo, se calló al aterrizar una bandeja de comida entre ambos del acceso superior.

Erik levantó la cabeza y encontró a un adolescente vestido de guardia que los observó dubitativo desde arriba, adivinó a que hacía allí con tan sólo un vistazo.

· Se acabo el esperar – afirmó poniéndose en pie.

· ¡Pero qué coño! _Aléjate del cristal_ – leyó Alice el trozo de papel de la bandeja, miró hacia arriba alarmada al ver al supuesto guardia agacharse y empezar a manipular el cristal.

· ¡NO! Nos vas a ahogar a todos – Gritó asustada cuando el cristal empezó a temblar. - ¡ESPERA, NO HAGAS ESO! – Alice aterrada no pudo pensar, cerro con fuerza los ojos y esperó a que una lluvia de cristales cayese sobre ambos antes de ser arrastrados por una tromba de agua.

Sabe que lo hizo, pero cómo se repetiría una y otra vez en los días posteriores, fue su instinto de supervivencia tomando el mando. Abrió los ojos y cogió a Erik de la mano con firmeza mientras pronunció alto y claro – Ábrete.

Salió corriendo y gritándole al desconocido.

· ¡BASTA! Toda la sala se inundará su rompes el cristal –

· Se suponía que estaría sólo – le respondió el desconocido incorporándose contrariado con un mohín de labios muy juvenil pasando los ojos de Erik a Alice y viceversa, no parecía muy seguro de que hacer a continuación.

Erik no esperó y avanzó hasta el cuartito por el que tantas veces vio desaparecer a Alice, la escuchó avanzar tras él y el modo en que jadeó asombrada cuando su "salvador" reapareció ante ellos de la nada.

· Tenemos que irnos – les dijo preocupado quitándose la gorra de guardia para reacomodarla ocultando el pelo azul. – Por cierto, soy Peter.

· ¿Como demonios has hecho eso? – chilló Alice tras ellos boquiabierta

· Soy rápido – le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona que acentuó su juventud.

· Eres un crio, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le preguntó Alice curiosa

Peter no le respondió si no que abrió la puerta cruzando la diminuta estancia llena de estantes y trastos en dos pasos largos y puso la mano en el mango de la puerta.

Erik se giró hacia Alice sujetándola por el antebrazo

· Tendrás muchos problemas por esto – le dijo estoico.

· Hay muchos militares, cómo vais...no podréis – balbuceó Alice mirando a sendos hombres.

· No te preocupes, es difícil cogerme - la interrumpió el joven con un guiño bravucón.

Alice tomó aliento y por un largo instante se empapó de él: sus heridas eran apenas sombras imperceptibles, la frente despejada, las líneas de expresión bajo los ojos acerados. Un sentimiento agridulce le apretó en pecho, parpadeó alejando el brillo de las lágrimas y la volvió valiente.

Apoyándose con los dedos suavemente en su antebrazo se puso de puntillas y se dejó caer hacia delante en un abrazo feroz, presionó la mejilla contra el hueco de su tibio cuello e inclinó la cabeza hacia detrás para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla y susurrarle al oído.

· Suerte… Erik. Por favor no pongas muertos sobre mi conciencia- Las manos de él aparecieron en su cintura, donde la rodearon y estrecharon con fuerza.

Alice cerró un instante los ojos saboreando el momento, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que mojaron el uniforme de preso de él. La tuvo agarrada con fiereza, Alice notó su aliento y el pensamiento fugaz de separarse lo suficiente para unir sus bocas en un beso de despedida bailó en su cabeza, pero el momento pasó demasiado rápido y cuando se separaron dando un paso atrás sintió un frío desconsolador.

inmóvil, abrazándose a sí misma contempló cómo Peter se colocó a un lado de Erik con la mano en su nuca.

"Es por el latigazo cervical" explicó, en un parpadeo desaparecieron y el caos invadió el pasillo.


End file.
